Percy Jackson and Facebook
by the balcony nico
Summary: This is a Facebook version of the continued adventure of Percy Jackson! COMPLETE.
1. Stardoll, Twitter, and Mocospace

A/N:

This is inspired by BurstAndBloom91. Also, it's my first FanFiction. Please don't be rash!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Percy Jackson **is now pissed. My mother, **Sally Jackson**,made me wear a tuxedo for her wedding with **Paul Blofis**. Shit. (sent from moble.)

(**Poseidon Olympus **likes this.)

**Poseidon Olympus**: I know how you feel, son. Aphrodite insisted on me wearing a tux, too. But like Zeus is *such* a trustworthy brother, he said if I didn't wear it, I'm going to wear a Zeus costume.

**Percy Jackson**: Wow. I never knew Zeus could be like that. Well, I might've thought of it at some point.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Now you know the truth, Perseus.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>posted on **Sally Jackson**'s wall: Miss, do you mind if I borrow Percy for a while?

**Sally Jackson**: Sure honey, I don't mind. Just make sure that he doesn't escape from the window, or hide under the bed or closet.

**Annabeth Chase**: ... he was serious about that. Oh well, sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>sent **Percy Jackson **a knock on his bedroom door.

(**Percy Jackson **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase**: Um, what would be the reason of you liking this?

**Percy Jackson**: Well, it's nice to have a little warning before a person busts into your room while you're in boxers.

**Annabeth Chase**: Did that happen before?

**Percy Jackson**: Why do you think I'm explaining you this?

**Sally Jackson**: Those goldfish boxers were rather disencouraging.

**Percy Jackson**: Mom! It's not my fault that Poseidon made me wear them!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'swall: Well, have you seen Grover? No! Don't you dare get inside the closet! You look just fine.

**Percy Jackson**: Really? ^_^

**Annabeth Chase**: Er ... sure Percy.

**Percy Jackson**: If you say so. Nope, I haven't seen Grover ... neither Juniper. Don't you think it's weird? Oh my gods!

**Annabeth Chase**: What Percy? What's going on?

**Percy Jackson**: If we can't find Grover then I can't relax and I'll worry that I might do something wrong at my mom's wedding because he's my best friend! Oh my gods, oh my gods, of my FUCKING gods!

**Annabeth Chase**: I doubt that Percy. And really, isn't the wife supposed to act like you're acting now? Sally's not nervous or anything. But you ...

**Percy Jackson**: ... I'm not getting married to Paul. No way. It's fine if I'm without Grover, but this idea is going way too far for my liking. So don't even suggest that shit.

**Percy Jackson**: Nope! I'm not letting you Owl Head! No, no, no, no! Forget it! I'm not putting a white dress and a veil with fucking flowers on my

**Annabeth Chase**: Just stop posting! Gods Percy, I'm way too smart to even think that stupid. I'm going to give your phone back until you stop trying to reach out for askldjbfhvioudnhv.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Annabeth Chase **a small wave of sink water.

**Annabeth Chase **sent **Percy Jackson **a phone.

(**Percy Jackson **likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Olympus <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Be greatful that I didn't send owls through your window, Son of Poseidon.

**Poseidon Olympus**: SPIDER!

**Athena Olympus**: OH MY GODS! WHERE? WE NEED TO GET AN EXTERMINATOR.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Hahahaha! That never get's old!

**Percy Jackson**: You went too far dad! Ow, ow, ow! The stupid owls are messing with my room! Hey, leave that pen alone! NO, GIVE ME RIPTIDE BACK!

**Athena's Owl Rurl**: Never, bitch! Surrender and my colini will leave your writting utensil alone ...

**Percy Jackson**: The ending doesn't seem to encourage my decision. But whatever, leave my pen alone!

**Annabeth Chase**: What about me, you Seaween Brain!

**Percy Jackson**: Oh, and her too.

**Annabeth Chase**: I hate you!

* * *

><p><strong>Athena's Owl Rurl <strong>sent **Percy Jackson **a bronze pen.

(**Percy Jackson** likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: I could kiss you right now! But like you're staring at me with those deadly eyes, then I won't :)

**Athena's Owl Rurl**: That's right!

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Jackson <strong>posted on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: It's time to go!

**Annabeth** **Chase**: I'm going, Mrs. Jackson. Let me just tell Percy my last goodbyes!

**Annabeth Chase **posted on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Percy, get in the livingroom now. We just found out that Grover has been waiting for you there since three hours. Oh, and goodbye!

**Percy Jackson**: Yay! My friend didn't get laid before me - ahem, I mean, didn't dissapear! Alrighty, good bye!

**Annabeth Chase**: Yeah, I won't ignore the part where you said laid, but I can't help but tell you how much it disturbes me dearly. And I noticed that you were looking directly at me when you were typing franaticaly on your phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood<strong> sent **Percy Jackson **a hug.

**Percy Jackson**: If you have noticed, a smile would be great. But a hug would only make it seem like we're gay or something. So I suggest you kindly to not do that ever again.

**Grover Underwood **posted on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Hey, Percy. Have you heard? There's this fire in New Mexico caused by some shit-head campers who didn't shut the fire of properly. If Pan ...

**Percy Jackson**: Oh fucking no ...

**Grover Underwood**: If Pan were here, this wouldn't be happening right now! Everything would be safe and clean, and the animals would be so happy! Humans deserve to die! THEY DON'T KNOW THE IMPORTANCE OF THE ENVIRONMENT! Tropical fires, toxic disposal in the lakes and rivers that cause fish to die,air pollution, and THEY DON'T FUCKING STOP! Can't they see that this world is almost COMING TO AN END? Gods, I just wish that this would all stop! I WILL be the president of the United States of America and take over the shitty polluting industries! Then I

**Percy Jackson**: Okay Grover, that's enough. We all know that you have been working so fucking hard to be a president - though I don't see the importance. It's something WE cannot take over even if we beg. For a start, SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THIS SHIT!

**Grover Underwood**: Can't you see that we could all die and never live again? Why don't the gods do something!

**Percy Jackson**: Grover, the Gods and Godessess have a pretty good idea of what's happening in the world. That's why Hephaestus is building some things to help us clean the earth a bit at a time. Not to mention Aphrodite. ANYTHING to get rid of my potions, she said.

**Grover Underwood**: And that means . . . ?

**Percy Jackson**: It means that she has had the potions lying around and wants to use them.

**Grover Underwood**: Oh. Do you have food?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Grover Underwood** a bowl of tin cans.

(**Grover Underwood **likes this.)

**Grover Underwood**:You know me so well! Here, have a delicious tin can for repayment! It's one hundred percent recycled!

**Percy Jackson**: No thank you, I would rather keep my teeth in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> thinks that it's time to go, so let's all leave this lonley and freaky house! Not to mention the portrait of my mom's parents looks like they're staring at us.

(**Grover Underwood** likes this.)

**Grover Underwood**: Yeah, and it seems as if I've looked at them before ... I did!

**Percy Jackson**: You did? You should tell my mom all about them! She would be pleased :)

(**Sally Jackson **likes this.)

**Grover Underwood**: I don't think that's a good idea ... You see, when I saw them, they were in the FOP.

**Percy Jackson**: In the fop? What the fuck does that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood<strong> sent **Percy Jackson **a private message descriving why he can't say anything. Also what the abreviations mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>posted on **Grover Underwood**'s wall: Holy fucking shit! Are you telling me that you saw her parents in the Fields of Punishment and you can't tell her anything about them because they were crawling on the floor?

**Grover Undearwood**: Shh! Gods Percy, talking about keeping this a secret and you post it on a social network! Get those posts off please!

**Percy Jackson**: ... Post*s*?

**Grover Underwood**: Yes Percy. Get that off Twitter, and Myspace.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay ...

**Grover Underwood**: Also, Mocospace, and Stardoll. I can't believe you have a stardoll!

**Percy Jackson**: Hey! Don't ever insult my fun because it hurts! You would have made a stardoll too if you wanted to see what kind of things girls write. They're completly stupid btw.

* * *

><p>AN:

Please let me know what you think!

- Alex


	2. PMS

Chapter Two

**Percy Jackson**, **Grover Underwood**, **Annabeth Chase**, and **53** people are attending Sally and Paul's Wedding!.

(**Sally Jackson** and **Paul Blofis** likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: Whoho, V.I.P seats! Damn straight x)

**Annabeth Chase**: You don't have those seats, dumbhead. You are standing!

**Percy Jackson**: There's a diffrence between being on front with the bride, and sitting on the front seats. So please don't be too pressured with this.

**Annabeth Chase** posted on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: What the heck are you doing Percy? Can't you see that the ceremony started?

**Percy Jackson**: But it takes so loooong!

**Annabeth Chase**: At least show some respect to your mother. She's finally got married! Please stop making duck noises, the Gods and Godessess are here!

**Percy Jackson**: Holy shit! How come you didn't tell me that? Damn Annabeth!

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, I've been telling you for about an hour before you started making duck noises and slumping yourself! So please, stop doing this and don't embarrass me and your Mom.

**Percy Jackson**: ... How could I embarrass you and my Mom? I mean, it's not like your standing next to me or anything. Just to inform you, I pretty much have a good idea on how to keep it undercover. Come on, I'm the one who bathed in the River of Styx! No fear, my dear.

**Poseidon Olympus**: I'm glad that you and a daughter of Athena would go along. But could you please, Perseus, have respect for your Mom?

**Poseidon Olympus**: I'll take the choking on your gum as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> can't believe my biological father would come! It's so surprising that your father would come and meet my step-father ... if you know what I mean. Just for the record, I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF IT! (sent from mobile.)

**Dyonisus Olympus**: Too bad you didn't. The world would be much more clear before my eyes. The wind that blows in my face would be clean and unpolluted because your sea stench would be gone. There would be LESS quests for you to get involved, and we would live in peace ... after I get my wine priorities first.

**Percy Jackson**: Since when were you a poet? Because you SUCK at it.

**Dyonisus Olympus**: Cleaning the stables for a month. That is your punishment!

**Percy Jackson**: Sure, no problem.

**Dyonisus Olympus**: Without water. In other words H2O. Liquid that a Sea God or pest can summon. Like the large amounts of polluted water.

**Percy Jackson**: You mean salt water.

**Dyonisus Olympus**: You know, Peter, you are not even worthy of talking to.

**Percy Jackson**: My name is clearly written at the left of the screen. You can at least have respect to the person who saved Olympus from becoming to rumbles of rocks. Oh, an you from dying.

**Dyonisus Olympus**: You *never* had the position to get my respect and politnes. You are a PEST to me. Irresistible little scum who just has pessemestic thoughts every single day of the history of the Demigods! Even Jason has better sense than thinking they were going to die every stinking day!

**Apollo Olympus**: Let it out, Dyonisus, let it out.

**Dyonisus Olympus**: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM IN NO MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID ANTICS!

**Hermes Olympus**: Well don't let us burst your bubble...

**Percy Jackson**: Gods, is it just me, or is Wine Dude PMS'ing?

**Poseidon Olympus**: Percy, please show respect to your superiors. You have no right to say that. For you are a Demigod.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Why in Hades do you keep chocking on gum?

**Hades Olympus**: I cannot answer that question.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally Jackson <strong>changed her name to **Sally J. Blofis**.

(**Paul Blofis**, and **Percy Jackson **likes this.)

**Paul Blofis**: I can't believe that your mine. I will cherish every moment with you as best as I can. We need to leave quickly!

**Sally J. Blofis**: Hehe, Paul, what about the guests! Please be patient :)

**Paul Blofis**: Meow missy...

**Percy Jackson**: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M RECIEVING NOTIFICATIONS FOR LIKING THIS?

**Sally J. Blofis**: ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus Olympus<strong> well, best if we leave this place - though I didn't see the nessecarity. AND I STILL DON'T! (sent from mobile.)

**Poseidon Olympus**: In *my* opinion, it's very nessecary to come here. How many times do we have a break?

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Aww, this isn't about love :(

**Zeus Olympus**: Aphrodite: Stay out of this! Poseidon: We'll talk later... Oh, there's Thalia! Just going to say a few words to her.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Oh, so you can talk to *your* children but not us, too?

**Hades Olympus**: I second that!

**Zeus Olympus**: ALL RIGHT! You just have *two* minutes, you hear me? *Two*.

(**Poseidon Olympus**, **Hades Oympus**, and **7** other people like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon Olympus<strong> wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: So ... how's the fish blowing son?

**Poseidon Olympus**: Oh my gods are you going to keep choking or do I have to ask you to stop chewing gum in front of me!

**Percy Jackson**: Um, sorry about that. It always happens for some reason... Anywho, I've been great! Really good, actually.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Are you happy, son?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wondering if **Poseidon Olympus **is trying to mock me or if he's serious. Also, if my biological father is reading this, I would like it is he would stop with the 'son' phrase. It's pretty creepy. (sent from mobile.)

**Percy Jackson** wrote on **Poseidon Olympus**' wall: Er, yes Dad. I'm really happy - also wondering why the Hades you would like to know.

(**Zeus Olympus **likes this.)

**Zeus Olympus**: Yes, my big-headed-brother. I would like to know why you would care so much for him? I mean, your son is so arrogant- that I sometimes wonder how the world is holding it up - and you still worry if he's happy. STUPID!

**Poseidon Olympus**: FUCK OFF!

**Zeus Olympus**: O.O

**Athena Olympus**: Proper grammar and punctuation is a very important in this part. Especially if the campers are here, probably reading out comments.

(**Travis Stoll**, **Connor Stoll**, **Nico DiAngelo** and **34 **other people likes this.)

**Nico DiAngelo**: No, keep on going. It's pretty entertaining hearing Gods curse.

**Percy Jackson**: DISLIKE! The waves are getting a bit higher, and I'm worried that it'll kill us all ... well, apart from me and Poseidon.

**Thalia Grace**: Yeah, and thunder is rumbling ... I'm scared.

**Jason Grace**: HAHAHAHA! I'm exaggerating. But seriously, a daughter of Zeus and a server of Artemis scared of thunder? That's pretty stupid.

**Thalia Grace**: Shut it, please. You ovbously have never seen Zeus in a very bad mood. It almost killed the whole human population in the world you insensitive prick!

**Poseidon Olympus**: I said, FUCK OFF! This conversation is between me and Percy. So please, shoo-shoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hades Olympus<strong> posted on **Nico DiAngelo**'s wall: Son, how are you?

**Nico DiAngelo**: I'm fine, father. How is your day?

**Hades Olympus**: Decent.

**Poseidon Olympus**: BOOO! This conversation seriously sucks. Even me and Percy can do better than that! What's wrong Hades, the Underworld messed up your manners or something?

**Hades Olympus**: I am in no mood for you're mocks, big-headed brother - they're not even good. So please shove off.

**Percy Jackson**: Don't talk about my father like that! Show more respect ... please.

**Nico DiAngelo**: I would like to go home now, Percy. Take me to your house. By the way father, have a nice day in the Underworld. Please tell Ceberus that I said hello.

(**Ceberus** likes this.)

**Hades Olympus**: Okay. I'll see if I have time.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus Olympus <strong>posted on **Thalia Grace**'s wall: Daughter, you may not answer this, but I want to tell you at how proud I am for you. Bye.

(**Thalia Grace **likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> back home, have to pack for Camp-Half Blood for tomorrow! Can't stand still c:

(**Nico DiAngelo**, **Annabeth Chase**, **Grover Underwood**, and **54 **people like this.)

**Chiron**: I am sorry to inform you happy campers, but camp has been having a few ... difficulties. So, the date has been pushed a week and two days ... and thirty two minutes. Probably add twelve seconds.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay, I know there is something more than difficulties. Please message me. I would like to know, and so does Annabeth.

(**Annabeth Chase** likes this.)

**Chiron**: I have to go now, please don't come to camp in a full week and thirty two minutes ... make it Tuesday. And, for the Hermes cabin, don't mind the smell when you come back.

**Percy Jackson**: Oh don't give me that crap. I need answers right now! I'll leave you alone if you just tell me what I want to know, then we'll leave you alone. Okay.

**Chiron**: IF YOU WANT TO CLEAN HORSE SHIT, THEN COME ON! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE MORE POEPLE HELP ME WITH THESE STUPID HORSES' POOP!

**Percy Jackson**: ... Not intrested anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron <strong>hahaha, they all believed it x) (sent from mobile.)

(**Percy Jackson** likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: Awesome.

**Chiron**: Oh Styx. Stupid campers and they're social technology.

* * *

><p>AN:

Ohh, Chiron got screwed. Review please!


	3. Athena's First Curse

A/N:

Thank you so much for reiewing! I trully loved them all!

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Percy Jackson** wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: We have a quest, Wise Girl.

(**Annabeth Chase **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase**: What is this quest, Percy?

**Percy Jackson**: Are you sure you want to know? I mean, you've been pretty traumatic ever since we had them.

**Annabeth Chase**: If you keep questioning, I will rip you to shreds! And I haven't been traumatic! I'm perfectly fine, and don't cry on the corner of the room like *someone* I know.

**Percy Jackson**: I hope you are aware that I have the Achilles curse, because I know you want to stab my eyes with the pen you currently have.

(**Poseidon Olympus **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase**: ... I have a feeling he knows what we're doing.

(**Poseidon Olympus **likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: No, I know he doesn't know. I spend time thinking where to hide so that he won't see us! If he does, then we're in trouble now. Oh gods, when Mom finds out, she'll never give me ice-cream! AND THE END OF THE WORLD WILL HAPPEN IF I DON'T GET MY ICE CREAM!

**Athena Olympus**: He's just mind-fucking you.

**Annabeth Chase**: O.O

**Percy Jackson**: O.O

**Poseidon Olympus**: HOLY MOTHER OF ALL PEOPLE! DID MY NIECE JUST CURSE? WE NEED TO MAKE A PARTY!

(**Hades Olympus**, **Zeus Olympus**, and **8 **other people like this.)

**Athena Olympus**: Your going to make a big deal out of this, aren't you?

**Poesion Olympus**: WE CAN'T TAKE CHANCES.

**Athena Olympus**: Why do you have capital letters?

**Poseidon Olympus**: MY CAPS LOCK BROKE WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENT. DON'T MIND IT, I'LL ASK HEPHAESTUS TO REPAIR IT.

(**Hephaestus Olympus** likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: So, what's this quest you were talking about?

**Percy Jackson**: I don't think you want to hear it. I mean, with that pen in your hand then it's pretty dangerous to suggest it.

**Annabeth Chase**: Just say it.

**Percy Jackson**: No.

**Annabeth Chase**: SAY IT.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay, okay - I was wondering if you know where my gum is?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase kson<strong> sent **Percy Jackson **a flying pen.

**Percy Jackson **sent **Annabeth Chase** a duck.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: I HATE YOU FOR RISING MY HOPES UP YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! p.s: where did you get a duck?

**Percy Jackson**: You insisted on knowing, Annabeth. And I meant to get away from your aim. But I somehow got a duck and threw it at you.

**Annabeth Chase**: You are so stupid sometimes Percy. Oh! What's this? A letter?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>sent **Percy Jackson **a shocked expression.

**Percy Jackson **sent **Annabeth Chase **a confused look.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: What Annabeth? Did you forget to put your tampons?

**Annabeth Chase**: Shut up, Percy. You are getting annoying with the woman references. And to get you to fuck off, no, I'm not in my period. But look at this invitation ... it says that only the specified people in this list can come to a party in Olympus...

**Percy Jackson**: That's weird.

**Annabeth Chase**: For once your talking sense. Can't they see that the Gods are exposing themselves and can oppose to danger? What if someone breaks in? What if a demigod decides to steal power from them and again a war would start! And I don't want it to start again since it was a disaster last time!

**Percy Jackson**: No, what's weird is that I'm not on the list. Strange ...

**Annabeth Chase**: Holy. Shit. From the paragraph that I just gave you, you could only complain that your not in the list? Douche.

**Percy Jackson**: I will be on that list, for sure.

**Annabeth Chase**: Are you even listening to me?

**Percy Jackson**: Oh! *There's* my name. It was at the top, hehe.

**Annabeth Chase**: Face palm.

**Percy Jackson**: This says that the party is named 'Athena's First Curse'.

**Athena Olympus**: Oh my gods, you *are* going to make a big deal out of this!

**Poseidon** **Olympus**: I said it; we can't take chances.

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo Olympus<strong>, **Zeus Olympus**, **Poseidon Olympus**, and **60 **people are attending 'Athena's First Curse!33'

(**Aphrodite Olympus **likes this.)

**Poseidon Olympus**: Was it necessary to put the hearts there? I mean, it's not a love event or anything. It's just plain *stupid*.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Oh you'll see my reason! - I love, love 33

**Poseidon Olympus**: Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon Olympus<strong> wrote on **Zeus Olympus**'s wall: As feared, we need code pink G10 put up to an announcment. And pronto!

**Zeus Olympus**: Even though I despite you, I'll take that code and print it so Apollo can see. Can't Aph - I mean, someone behave once and a while so they don't mess with someone's life?

(**Poseidon Olympus **likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Apollo Olympus<strong> wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**Athena Olympus **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: This must be the worst day of my milenas. Literaly.

**Poseidon Olympus **wrote on 'Athea's First Curse!33''s wall: LET'S GET SHWASTED! Oh and Athena, it's the worst day of your milena ... so far ;)

**Percy Jackson **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: ... I never thought I'd say this but, screw this shit about not drinking and let's one! How about a Corona? It tastes good with lemon and salt or so I've heard.

**Poseidon Olympus **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: No, Percy. You are forbiden to get any alcohol here. I'm repsonsible if something happends to you ... so no.

**Percy Jackson **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: But I wanna :(

**Poseidon Olympus **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: Let me think about it ... look! Ice-cream bar!

**Percy Jackson **wrote on 'Athena's First Curse!33''s wall: ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, OUTTA MY WAY! GOTTA GET BRAIN FREEZED! ICE CREEEAAAAAAAAM :DD COME TO PAPI!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>where the fuck is the ice cream bar? (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> ohhh, look at this fancy room. The soft covers and delicious straberry scent! Let me just walk in for a second. (sent from mobile.)

(**Aphrodite Olympus **likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: I have a bad feeling about - ICE CREAM!

**Annabeth Chase**: You have a bad feeling about ice cream? Tell me, Percy, how could you, when you were bragging about it for the past three minutes?

**Percy Jackson**: Shut it.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>I don't feel good in here ... *snore*. (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>What could this room possibly have? Is that snoring? (sent from mobile.)

(**Aphrodite **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase**: ALERT ALERT ALERT! - but I like being suck a know-it-all that I'm just going to go in.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> I ... don't ... *snore* (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon Olympus <strong>wrote on **Athena Olympus**'s wall: Ugh, I feel dirty writting on your wall - anywho. Have you seen Percy and Annabeth around here?

**Athena Olympus**: No ... I haven't.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Oh ... OH MY GODS WHAT'S THAT ROCKING NOICE COMING FROM UPSTAIRS?

**Athena Olympus**: O.O NO! I refuse to believe the possibilities of what is going on! No, no, no, no! I will not fall into the net of believement! The noice can also be an explenation to anything and everything! I will not! Won't, won't, won't! Fuck this shit if it's true!

**Poseidon Olympus**: Push it *off* Athena, I was just playing around with you. There's no rocking noice. Sometimes you get *way* too much paranoid!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>where ... where am I? (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh, oh ... someone's in trouble! What had happened? Please review!

- Alex


	4. Flushing a Toilet

A/N:

Okay, I have to admit that my chapters are turning shorter - I'm trying hard to improve that. But at least I'm updating :)

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Percy Jackson **posted on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Is ... is that you, Annabeth? The one next to me?

**Annabeth Chase**: No, it's your Grandma - of course it's me fucking retard!

**Percy Jackson**: Wait ... how can you be you when you are my grandma? That doesn't make sense in any way.

**Annabeth Chase**: *facepalm* Nothing makes sense to you, Seaweed Brain. Like always, you are just a useless piece of *shit*.

**Percy Jackson**: I hope you are aware that I have FEELINGS. Since I'm a human being - apart from being a demigod. Maybe you should point yourself while saying the last sentence of yours. How does that feel, huh? FEEL THE PAIN, BITCH!

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, I don't think last night did you well... Speaking of that, what *did* happen when I came here? Why am I on the bed with you? Wait, we're on a seperate bed, so that's cool. But ... why are we here?

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Annabeth Chase**: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Annabeth Chase **a scream.

**Annabeth Chase **sent **Percy Jackson** a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> OH MY GOD **Athena Olympus **IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER DAUGHTER - I hope you guys are aware that even this can cause serious problems with a god! (sent from mobile.)

(**Athena Olympus **likes this.)

**Athena Olympus**: Correction, kelp head. Firstly I am going to skin you alive with a sharp razor blade, then squeeze the blood from your disgusting body to feed it to the blood-drinking creatures. Second, I will crush your bones into tiny bits of pieces and give them to my owl to send them to your father for him to mourn. Then I am going to rip your body into shreds, feed them to your horse, make him puke them, then eat it again, and I'll just wear your skin through the whole event. The end. But you are right about killing you.

**Percy Jackson**: ... ouch.

**Blackjack**: No way in *hell* I'm gonna let you do that shit to me. I have rights, woman! Oh, yo boss! How ya doin'? Haven't heard of you in a long time if you mind me telling you.

**Percy Jackson**: Wtf, you have facebook?

**Blackjack**: Um, ya ...?

**Percy Jackson**: Oh, okay. But, how can you type on your phone when you have hooves instead of fingers?

**Blackjack**: Hmm, let me guess why. Oh, because I'm a MAGICAL CREATURE STUPID ASS! Are you even conscious that we live in a world full of fuckin' mytholoical beings? You can just go fuck yo' self, Fuckson!

**Artemis Olympus**: What a way to make an animal feel miserable. Can you see that it also has a life full of feelings and losses? Boys are insuferable, especially you.

**Percy Jackson**: I take that comment as offence.

**Artemis Olympus**: It's supposed to *be* an offensive comment! Even Poseidon knows that - though he's a good-for-nothing god, who only manipulates the sea and earth shaking. Which I consider a useless power compared to having hunting skills. You can't survive with only water.

**Percy Jackson**: In *my* opinion, having the power to control the sea is very useful. It saved my fucking *life*.

**Artemis Olympus**: Don't you use that language on me! I am a godess, therefore, you must treat me with respect, boy. You know what? I don't have time to even argue with you anymore. You are just a waste to the civilication, and needs to be erased from it before you do anything absurd. I would gladly do it myself right now, using my best, and highly structured bow.

(**Athena Olympus **likes this.)

**Poseidon Olympus**: I forbid you to do this to my son! He has the right to live, as so does everyone else. So I suggest for you to leave him in peace, and let him be.

**Percy Jackson**: Thanks, Dad :)

**Poseidon Olympus**: No probs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some tan. I look like a fucking. White. Sheet!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>Oh my god, my Dad just defended me! Can't believe this, I'm out of the shit with these crazy phycopath girls! (sent from mobile.)

**Annabeth Chase**: Your already in shit again fucktard, so why celebrate? Now, if you'll excuse me, leave it to me to unsolve this mystery at how we ended up in these beds, and why. UNLIKE YOU.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay, you tell me when you finish with it. I need some rest, my head doesn't feel very good with the images Athena had infected to my innocent brain. Night, night.

**Annabeth Chase**: You are blind, are you, Percy?

**Percy Jackson**: What do you mean that I'm blind? I can see perfectly well.

**Annabeth Chase**: Oh really? Then can you tell me where we are? Can you tell me why we are in beds? Can you tell me where the fuck we are? No, you can't. Because your a fucking bitch ass who doesn't even know how to flush a fucking toilet!

**Percy Jackson**: Of course I know how to flush a toilet! I've done it a million times, let me tell you that. Don't tell me next that I don't know how to brush my teeth! Well, I don't know how to - but I have a reason to it! My Mom always brushes it for me even though I tell her I know how. Wait, why am I telling you this...?

**Percy Jackson**: Oh yeah, the toilet I can explain. Just because I have a mother who takes care of me doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything, okay. I am capabe of pulling the sliver handle that has millions of germs.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: I love, love! 3

**Annabeth Chase**: Random. Anyways, your explanation is considered pointless. As I, the daughter of Athena, have other things more important to worry about. Like, oh, is it just me or were we drugged by Aphrodite?

**Percy Jackson**: Putting a young lady in the position of being capable of doing that horrible thing to a demi-god is out of question! In my opinion, Aphrodite had *nothing* to do with this!

**Annabeth Chase**: Well, can you explain the point where we came in a room that immedietly smelled suspiciously like strawberries? Or the point where the room had pink all over the place?

**Percy Jackson**: It could've been the guest room for all I know!

**Annabeth Chase**: Since when do gods have guests that they need a room for them? Please, Percy, tell me because this does not make any sence. Eventually, it comes to the fact where I do not know what you are thinking to make you come to this point.

**Percy Jackson**: Well, well, well, aren't we a little frustrated huh? You know what? Fuck you, I say Aphrodite didn't do anything, and THAT'S FINAL.

**Annabeth Chase**: Go take a hike, Fuckson.

(**Blackjack **likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: What the hell, Blackjack? I thought you were my friend!

**Blackjack**: Well, it's obvious it isn't, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> okay, it's been like one day since I talked to Annabeth, and this is getting riddiculous. Is it just me, or does she hates my guts? (sent from mobile.)

**Nico DiAngelo**: Your a total failure, man. Just go and apologize to her. That's the simplest thing to do when a girl is pissed.

**Percy Jackson**: What if she doesn't forgive me no matter how much I beg?

**Nico DiAngelo**: Trust me, she will Perce.

**Percy Jackson**: But, what if she doesn't?

**Nico DiAngelo**: OH MY GODS *SHE WILL* PERCY! What don't you understand from that simple direction?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>, **Nico DiAngelo**, and **54 **more people will attend to the 'Capture the flag! Hell yeah!' event.

(**Chiron **likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: My suspicion is back...

**Chiron**: Fucking shit, just let it go! It's nothing that is supposed to consern you.

**Percy Jackson**: Supposed?

**Chiron**: Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Girl From The Aphrodite Cabin<strong> wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Hey Percy, do you want to go to the lake with me? 3

**Percy Jackson**: Er ... huh? The lake? Um ... uh, sure.

**Piper McLean**: Snap out of it, Percy! You, leave him alone and don't approach to him in any other way or I'll tell Annabeth to rip you to shreds!

**Random Girl From The Aphrodite Cabin**: Oh my gods, I am very surpsirsed of you to treat one of your sibilings like this! How mother will be dissapointed!

**Piper McLean**: Shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean <strong>wrote on **Jason Grace**'s wall: Jason, can you please take care or Percy while I do something? Keep him distracted, and send him to the lake at seven o' clock. He *can't* be late.

**Jason Grace**: Sure honey, anything for you. Come on Percy, to your cabin.

**Percy Jackson**: Why the fuck do we have to go to mine?

**Jason Grace**: My, my, aren't we on a foul mood? Anywho, we have to go to your cabin because it's the only place where I feel confortable and safe without feeling stares on me the whole time I'm there. I mean, I have been to your place before ... but you didn't know.

**Percy Jackson**: What. The. FUCK were you doing in my cabin?

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace <strong>sent **Percy Jackson **a soft expression.

**Percy Jackson**: ?

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Annabeth. That's why I was in your cabin. Because she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> I think I feel different; in a good way. (sent from mobile.)

(**Piper McLean** likes this.)

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it!

- Alex


	5. BOYS AND MEN SUCK!

A/N:

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really loved them ^_^

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Jason Grace **wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: So, I guess you've finally - or for the millionth time I should say - realized that you have feelings for Annabeth? I mean, with the story you just gave me, I'm surprised that you haven't done any move on her. Shit Percy, she *kissed* you! And you didn't do anything about it?

(**Thalia Grace**, **Nico DiAngelo**, **Grover Underwood**, and **53 **other people likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: I have a feeling that Annbeth didn't like your post.

**Jason Grace**: Don't you dare change the conversation, Percy! You need to answer this question if you want to man up. Come on, even Nico can do better if Thalia kisses him!

**Nico DiAngelo**: Hey! Before you mention my name in a public place, you have to think of the consequences!

**Jason Grace**: Sorry man, you'll have to make me stay in the Underwold some other time. But still, tell me this and I don't want you to lie to me or I'll zap you here and there. Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: Look, Jason, I don't think this is the best time.

**Jason Grace**: Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: I'm serious about this.

**Jason Grace**: So am I. Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: Another time?

**Jason Grace**: Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: Please?

**Jason Grace**: Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: Save me the neck, Jason. Don't do this to me.

**Jason Grace**: Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: You are going to keep on doing that, huh? Please be aware that the whole camp is probably reading this and I want to save my embarassment for another time.

**Jason Grace**: Do you, or do not, like Annabeth Chase?

**Percy Jackson**: Dude, you know I won't answer this.

**Jason Grace**: DO YOU, OR DO NOT, LIKE ANNABETH CHASE?

**Percy Jackson**: ... No ...

* * *

><p><strong> Jason Grace <strong>is in shock. Holy, fucking, shit! (sent from mobile.)

(**Thalia Grace**, **Nico DiAngelo**, **Grover Underwood**, and **53** people like this.)

**Blackjack**: I see, I see, Percy breaking other peoples' hearts huh? That just puts *another* reason to hate him so fucking much. Shit Percy, what kind of creature are you to make us, innocent people, feel like this?

**Percy Jackson**: I said I didn't like her, what's the big deal?

**Thalia Grace**: THE DEAL IT THAT WE ALL SEE HOW YOU LOOK AT HER AND YOU STILL DON'T ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HER! THAT IS THE 'BIG DEAL'. FUCK YOU PERCY, ARTEMIS IS RIGHT ABOUT BOYS!

**Jason Grace**: Hey!

**Thalia Grace**: SHUT UP ASSHOLE I HAVE NO TIME TO CORRECTING MYSELF.

**Jason Grace**: Someone's not in a good mood. P.S: FUCK YOU PERCY.

* * *

><p><strong> Thalia Grace <strong>started a group called 'T.T.K.P: Time To Kill Percy'

(**Blackjack**, **Grover Underwood**, **Jason Grace**, and **53** people like this.)

* * *

><p><strong> Blackjack<strong>, **Jason Grace**, **Grover Underwood**, and **54 **poeple joined the group 'T.T.K.P: Time To Kill Percy'

**Percy Jackson**: Come on, it can't be *that* serious to start a group to kill me! I mean, it's just ... I don't know, I don't really like her that much...

**Jason Grace**: Don't like you fucking retard, I know that you like her, and you do like her. I can see it in your eyes! But you know what? You. Suck. Balls.

**Piper McLean**: I HATE YOU PERCY FUCKSON! YOU RUINED MY PLANS TO MAKE ALL OF THIS BETTER. BUT WHAT DO I GET, 'I DON'T LIKE ANNABETH' SHIT, IS WHAT I GET. GO AND DIE IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF TARTARUS SON OF A BITCH, YOU DESERVE IT!

**Jason Grace**: Piper, don't. It's not worth it ... just let it go. It's already done.

**Piper McLean**: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I JUST WANT TO ... UGHHHHH! I FUCKING HATE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

**Jason Grace**: Shh, shh, honey. Let it all go.

* * *

><p><strong> Percy Jackson<strong> lonley ... I am so lonley ... I got nobody ... for my own ... oh. (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong> Artemis Olympus <strong>Boys don't have the capacity to live in this world. Boys are completly useless. Boys are stupid. Boys are a disgrace to our civilication. Boys are mean. Boys are irrational and assholes. Boys think they are better which they aren't. Boys should die. Boys are worse than animals. Men are WAY worse that any creatures. All males should die and never live. Boys and men ruin everything a girl or woman build. Girls and women should have a world of their own. Women should rule the world. Women are all about this world. Women are everything. Men aren't. Women have wisdom, men don't. Women are better at everything. Boys aren't. Women know how to cook, clean, stay on task, succeed, learn, and be cool. Boys don't. In summary, BOYS AND MEN SUCK!

(**Athena Olympus**, **Thalia Grace**, **Annabeth Chase**, and **23 **people like this.)

**Aphrodite Olympus**: I beg to differ, boys are everything in this world. They change our lives, make them wonderul, and make us happy! They make us feel LOVE! Men should be honored every singe time of the day!

**Athena Olympus**: Hephaestus?

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Ecxept him, of course.

**Artemis Olympus**: Then, Aphrodite, can you explain the situation that Annabeth and Percy are in?

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Artemis, Artemis, Artemis. You should know better, that I, the love godess, always has a solution to *every* problem. Love problem, that is. So don't fear, since everything will be alright!

**Artemis Olympus**: I made the offer.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: What?

**Athena Olympus**: She asked Annabeth if she wanted to join the Hunt.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: YOU WHAT? COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAD PLANS FOR THEM? YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! Btw, I thought you asked Annabeth once?

**Artemis Olympus**: Seeing a girl suffering for a man, is something that makes me VOMIT. So I thought of giving her a chance to feel refreshed, and make the next generation of Huntress more powerful and full of stradegy.

**Athena Olympus**: ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE USING MY DAUGHTER JUST FOR YOUR LITTLE NASTY PLANS?

**Artemis Olympus**: Never use your daughter, Athena, I will never do that! But rejuvinate her and make her feel powerful, like she is the top of the world! Make her see the world clearer, and discover the secrets to it! To make her sense that she can *also* feel free to run around the world! That she can walk around a place, making every man bow down to her in mercy! I want her to see that everything she wants can be completed and given to her! I want her hard work being rewarded! I don't want her sitting in the corner of the room, mouring for a ... *man* that doesn't even return her feeings!

**Aphrodite Olympus**: You don't know if he does or not! I demand for you to turn down the offer, now! Or I'll tell Daddy of what your doing!

**Artemis Olympus**: Too bad :p

**Aphrodite Olympus**: WAAAAAHHHHH! I FUCKING HATE YOU BITCH! You'll face my wrath of anger, you will. You will feel how it is to SUFFER again! I will make the rest of your years a living HELLHOLE! YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME FOR MERCY IN NO TIME!

**Artemis Olympus**: ... Meh.

* * *

><p><strong> Chiron <strong>wrote on Camp Half-Blood, rocks!'s wall: Okay, today is capture the flag, and here are the teams. Annabeth, could you tell them the groups - since your staring at me with those deadly eyes and I see an owl flying threatingly over me - so everyone can understand better.

**Annabeth Chase **wrote on Camp Half-Blood, rocks!'s wall: Sure Chiron ^_^ So, the blue team! Of course, Athena's Cabin will have supporters on this one. The Apollo Cabin, and - oh forget this shit. You do it Chiron while I go cry on the corner of the room ... *sob*...

**Chiron **wrote on Camp Half-Blood, rocks!'s wall: Er - okay. I'm totally ignoring the breakdown before I continue. So, the blue team. I set a diagram and tagged everyone.

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood, rocks!'s wall: Wait, how come *I* didn't get tagged? What the FUCK.

**Chiron** wrote on Camp Half-Blood, rocks!'s wall: So, everyone go to their teams. And Percy, I need to talk to you. Please meet me outside the border._

**Percy Jackson **I'm seriously curious about what he would want to visit me at the border.

(**Aphrodite Olympus **likes this.)

**Chiron **wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: You might be wondering why you are outside the border. It seems that a godess wants to pay you a visit. Be careful, Percy. Just be careful.

**Percy Jackson**: o ... okay. I will, Chiron.

**Chiron**: Good luck Son of Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite Olympus <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Hello Percy, come have a little chat with me. Please sit down with me. Don't worry, you are in the safe hands of the Love Godess.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>: Holy shit. (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you love it! Some action will come in the next chapter ^_^ Just a little hint.

- Alex


	6. Are You Effing With Me?

A/N:

It has been two weeks - horrible, those weeks - since I've updated this story. It took longer than I expected to write this - I'm not very good with writting action. I hope you recieve this with open hands :) Love the reviews by the way!

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

**Aphrodite Olympus **wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Don't be too surprised, my dear demigod. I came here for a very good reason if you'll let me explain after you pass me that eyeliner, pl - oh! That was ... unexpected. Can you see my phone screen or something?

**Percy Jackson**: No, it's just that you were repeating the post verbally, so I heard what you were writting before you finished. Sorry.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Don't be sorry, Percy. I'm ... un-observant sometimes.

**Percy Jackson**: Like your doing right now?

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Kindly shut up.

**Percy Jackson**: Did you know, it's pretty dangerous for a godess to be un-observant? It could get you killed for all I know. What if someone was about to attack us right now? It would be clever because they caught us by surprise, and we were un observant.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: I'm flattered that you worry about me , it's not something that I expected from a lover boy. But now your telling me that your un observant, right? And, where did you learn that information from? (I don't want you to put those thoughts of an attacker in my head, understand.)dd

**Percy Jackson**: Er - well, which part should I answer first? Um, I AM NOT A LOVER BOY, please get that through your head. And I am observant, I just get distracted sometimes. I learned the information from ... some good old friend. (Message got clear.)

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Good, you are observant! Now let's push that away shall we? Believe it or not, demigod, you ARE a lover boy. My charms don't work on you anymore, because another girl caught your eye. :(

**Percy Jackon**: Really? I'm pretty sure that I'm falling for your charms. Positive. Because I AM NOT A LOVER BOY.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Yes you are, stop trying to denny it. I'm *the* love godess, and can sense love radiating from your soul. It's very strong, may I say. What girl did you this?

**Percy Jackson**: I'm afraid that I can't answer that question.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Why? Is it private?

**Percy Jackson**: No, it isn't. I just don't know who did this to me, like you said.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: See? That just proves that you admit that you love the mysterious her! Please tell me who it is :)

**Percy Jackson**: You can't control me with that look, it actually makes me flee from you. And that's *not* a thing a hero who saved Olympus does. Believe me.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Ha! You just admited the my charms don't work on you! Wait ... what do you mean about fleeing from me? What's wrong with my face? AHHHH!

**Percy Jackson** she's got to be fucking kidding me. If she keeps up with this shit, I'm leaving. (sent from mobile.)

**Aphrodite Olympus**: A very mean thing to say, Percy. Btw, how does my face look now?

**Percy Jackson**: Hmm, apart from the fact that you are too close for my liking and can see the specks of your make up? No, everything is fine. Oh, and would you be kind enough to tell me why your here?

**Percy Jackson**: Hello? I'm over here! Why are you looking behind me?

* * *

><p><strong>Lamia A <strong>sent **Percy Jackson **a laugh and a push that sent you straight to the puddle of mud.

**Percy Jackson**: Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite Olympus<strong> I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A BLOOD-THIRSTY VAMPIRE! OFMG! - **Percy Jackson** (sent from mobile.)  
><strong><br>Athena Olympus**: See? I *told* you that it was dangerous to go visit the scum of Poseidon. But did you listen to me, the Goddess of Wisdom and Stradegy - it means something btw? Of course not. You were too busy with your physical appearance and saying 'does this dress make me look too fat'? Pathetic as always, Aphrodite.

**Percy Jackson**: And to be clear, *I'm* the one being attacked. Thank you very much for tagging me to this so I could correct you. Now I need to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamia A <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Your blood looks pure and delicious. Please come to me ... please X3

**Percy Jackson**: ... er. I don't know about that...

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> can I say that I'm dazzled by her? Yeah, I could say that. A thousand times. (sent from mobile.)

(**Lamia A **likes this.)

**Lamia A**: Come to me, pretty please with a cherry on top.

**Percy Jackson**: So your not flattered at what I said?

**Lamia A**: Should I be, Perseus Jackson?

**Percy Jackson**: Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> there is goes again! It's like they use my name as some sort of threat or something. Gods, I'm even starting to hate my *own name* for crying out loud! Sigh. I think I have to kill this one, nothing new to the demi-god rule book, hm. (sent from mobile)

(**Aphrodite Olympus** likes this.)

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Please do, darling. I'm about to ruin my dress from having to dodge the other one. And to tell you this, my dress is too beautiful.

**Percy Jackson**: There's *two* fucking creatures! FML.

(**Lamia B **likes this.)

**Percy Jackson**: Let me guess. I know it, I know who you are! Damn, I know I do! WAIT - it's coming back to my memorie! YOUR NUMBER TWO RIGHT?

**Lamia B**: Um, yes?

**Percy Jackson**: FUCK YES! I DID IT YEAH! WHO-HOOOO!

**Lamia B**: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite Olympus <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: You distract them while I run for it, understand?

**Percy Jackson**: Are you fucking with me?

**Aphrodite Olympus**: You are too young for me, Percy. Maybe when you grow up nice and strong - and by any chance are single. I mean, I guarantee that you will be handsome in your twenties or somewhere over there. I have a feeling that girls will be all over you and swooning. Also, how proud your father will be! He always wanted a handsome boy, who is a hero and everything. Me too, you can't find a good man these days. Sad but true.

**Percy Jackson**: ... what again? I was actually reffering if you were joking. That is the worst plan ever heard, seriously. Even I can make better ones.

**Lamia A**: Hello? Your being attacked by us? And why can't we hurt you? *scrach* AHHH, MY NAILS! OH MY WONDERFUL NAILS!

**Percy Jackson**: How could your nail be beautiful when ... never mind. Now please listen, you are staying *here*, okay. Helping me *fight* these things with your power.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: Okay ... but what about my dress?

**Percy Jackson**: It has zero percent of probability it would survive.

**Aphrodite Olympus**: So it will ... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> you got to be kidding me. Aren't gods and goddesses supposed to be smart? Holy. Shit. (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>removed "communicating with the Love Goddess" from their interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> just look at me, swinging my sword to her neck like an ass kicking ninja. Shit, it missed her neck one inch. Amiming at the ribs ...! Why are you so darn fast? Wait! Don't go right, go left. Ugh. Guess I have to go all roman to your ASS. (sent from mobile.)

**Grover Underwood**: I'm already shivering to my ass and you update with graphic sentences!

**Percy Jackson**: Grover! Get your furry ass over here and help me!

**Grover Underwood**: I can't. I'm a satyr whose best friend is in the ally to another best friend ... so no. It's impossible.

**Percy Jackson**: You know what? Fuck you with the impossible. Helping teachers is possible. Reading in ENGLISH is possible - though a little waste of time. I've been your friend in longer than her, protected you from monsters. Hell, I'd even *die* for you! But NOOOO, you go with *her* instead of me. Therefore, GO TO HELL.

**Grover Underwood**: T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> It would be so much easier if you didn't keep on exposing your teeth at me - though I would understand the warning for me to stand back. Wait, I think I have a plan. (sent from mobile.)

* * *

><p><strong>Lamia B <strong>sent **Percy Jackson** a handful of mud that covered his face and makes him look like a gorilla.

(**Lamia A **likes this.)

**Lamia A**: HAHAHAHAHA :DD

**Percy Jackson**: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron<strong> wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: So Percy, anything new going on about? I heard from Grover that there was some trouble here.

**Percy Jackson**: That son of a bitch did do something, huh? Psh. Not going to change my mind. Damn, missed with just an inch.

**Chiron**: You are clearly distracted with this ... *temper* of yours. Maybe I should leave you alone so you can remain sane for the rest of the battle.

**Percy Jackson**: I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER, I'M JUST EMOTIONALLY HURT OKAY. And are you telling me, that you have been informed about this, and you DIDN'T DO ANY SHIT ABOUT IT?

**Chiron**: What the fuck do you want me to do? Step between the fight probably kill myself, without even making a Will?

**Percy Jackson**: That's the least you can do, bitch. Or at least get some fucking *help* from camp, or some shit. Srsly, am I the only one who *thinks* around here?

**Annabeth Chase**: Let's just say that you are not capable of *thinking* in a logical way, but in a ... *irrational* way. Get me?

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Annabeth Chase**: Mouse got your tongue, Seaweed Brain? I'm here to help btw, I can't believe from years of experience you can't handle them anymore.

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Annabeth Chase**: Whatevs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace <strong>wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Are you sure you want to do this Annabeth?

**Annabeth Chase**: Do what? Help a camper that had years of experience but is useless at the time? Yes, I am going to do that.

**Thalia Grace**: Annie.

**Annabeth Chase**: Don't call me like that! I ... I just can't stand the sight of seeing him so hurt. Emotionaly that is. And how he's always inside his cabin and missing his classes. He's clearly missing his education. Not to mention that I really, really miss him. Please.

**Piper McLean**: You know Thalia, maybe she's right. Who knows if Percy changed after these days he spend alone? That ass better have.

**Thalia Grace**: Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamia B <strong>is now idle.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>Okay, I had killed one to sand. Now I need to - wtf? **Aphrodite Olympus** JUST ESCAPED AND LEAVED ME ALONE TO DEAL WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER. I FUCKING HATE YOU NOW. GO ROT IN TARTARUS, BITCH-ASS! (sent from mobile.)

**Aphrodite Olympus**: T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> posted on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Percy! Stop typing on your phone and stab! No wonder you can't fight it; your constantly updating Facebook and shit.

**Percy Jackson**: If you don't want me to comment on statuses, then stop MAKING statuses. I *always* comment - even if it's a stranger, and you know that.

**Annabeth Chase**: Yeah, yeah, I know that and how you like to write offensive comments in your other account that says 'Joe Negga'

**Percy Jackson**: Fuck, Annabeth! How did you know about that?

**Annabeth Chase**: ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> likes the page "your texting and your phone falls on your face." and "I wasn't drunk, dude you were trying to drown my fish."

(**Poseidon Olympus **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase**: OMFG, can you just drop your phone for a fucking *second*?

**Poseidon Olympus**: Actually, Percy finds some intresting pages. That fish one is PRICELESS SHIT, I tell you. *PRICELESS. SHIT*

**Annabeth Chase**: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> YES! Victory is *mine*, bitch! LOOK AT ME NOW, LOOK AT ME NOW! (sent from a mobile.)

(**Annabeth Chase **likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Annabeth, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean anything that I said four days ago. And, I *do* love you. So much that I can't even imagine how to live without you. Because without you, I would not exist anymore. It was all you that kept me sane. The person I thought of when I had bathed on the river. I love you, Annabeth X3

**River of Styx**: BOOM - oh wait, you didn't say my name. My mistake.

**Annabeth Chase**: ... Percy :')

* * *

><p>AN:

If you read this, I truly appreciate it :)

- Alex


	7. MORTALS ARE HILARIOUS AS FUCK

A/N:

Thank you guys, a _lot_. I appreciate you :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

**Percy Jackson** wrote on **Thalia Grace**'s wall: Hey, I know that I can't write on your wall and I'm forbbiden - since your a Huntress and refuse to be at the contact or company of men but for some reason accepted my friend request on Facebook - but here's the thing. Since I've confessed to Annabeth about the 'thing' and everyone's happy and everythings full with rainbows and leprochauns and la la la - do you think you can erase the what's-it-called ... T.T.K.P group, yeah?

**Thalia Grace**: I am going to ignore that bizarre comment that's left me wondering if you have mental problems. But as for the question ... I don't think I can do that. It's just that, there's this person that hates you greatly and wants to rip you to shreds and do anything possible to cause you full pain ... still - I mean it referes to this *animal*. So I can't until all members are ... gone, I guess.

**Percy Jackson**: Let me guess, it's Blackjack. Of course it's him.

**Thalia Grace**: I am not saying any names.

**Percy Jackson**: Admit it, it's him and you know it.

**Thalia Grace**: If you want to know who it is, then go to the group an SEARCH for the member. Gods damn, you always expect answers from *everyone* as if your the king of some shit.

**Blackjack**: Leave 'm to me, Thals girl. But it's true, Fuckson. I'M STILL SUPPORTIN' THE GROUP, AND INTEN' TO MAKE IT A WORLD-WIDE ORGANISATION. I still hate yo ass for that insult, you are a worthless piece of SHIT.

**Percy Jackson**: OMFG, will you *drop* that incident? I didn't mean in intentionaly, I was SURPRISED about the inconvinience of you making a Facebook since you don't go in it much - only to insult my pictures, comments, and making documents and statuses of of how much you hate me thought I don't see the use since people IGNORE them. You are a fucking lunatic! I can't you have so much hatred - since your an animal.

**Blackjack**: SEE? And you wonder why I hate you when the evidence is CLEAR in yo words. You offend me completly, no doubt. No apology, apples, and even sugar cubes can make it better - just a dent. So don't even TRY to. Your just wastin' yo time on doing that. OH - I forgot somethin', YOU DIDN'T EVEN ATTEMP' TO APOLOGIZE YOU PIECE OF *SHIT*.

**Percy Jackson**: You got to be fucking kidding me. You turned the whole colony of horses AGAINST me, and I can't even get close to apologize to you! - let alone the stables or to place hay. They are so engrossed to protect you from ME, the 'Horse-Offending-Motherfucker' who tried to KILL you - Srsly, who the fucking fuck invented that horrible and un true rumor? Oh, at least teach them how to make NAMES for crying out loud - and who had TWO BAGS filled with SUGAR CUBES AND APPLES just for YOU.

**Blackjack**: You know what? GO AND GET SHIT ON YO'SELF, BITCH-ASS. I don't want ANYTHIN' from you. So go and hide yo'self in that underwater cabin' of yours, before my COLONY attacks you!

**Percy Jackson**: I am in the Big House, fyi. And my cabin isn't UNDERWATER, you know that.

**Blackjack**: Well I guess you will get severly injured since you are there alone.

**Percy Jackson**: How ... okay, you ARE CREEPING ME OUT, STALKER.

**Blackjack**: I have my ways.

**Percy Jackson**: This discussion is OVER.

**Thalia Grace**: FINALLY.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>likes the page "shouting out the answer confidently and getting it wrong in front of the whole class.", "I feel sad for the kids' cartoons, they SUCK." and "The fat guy who never got to eat his ice-cream in Lilo & Stich."

(**Hermes Olympus**, and **Apollo Olympus** likes this.)

**Hermes Olympus**: These things are PRICELESS SHIT like Poseidon said.

**Apollo Olympus**: HAHAHA, MORTALS ARE HILARIOUS AS FUCK!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wrote on **Grover Underwood**'s wall: Hey Grover, buddie. I'm really, really, terribly sorry about what I told you a few days ago. It was really rude of me and even I know it. When you sided with my other best friend, I just snapped and took it out on you. I don't want you to be mad at me, please. It doesn't matter if it takes days or weeks or months to get it over with, unless you forgive me or my behaviour I will be okay.

**Grover Underwood**: Huh? What?

**Percy Jackson**: Are you mad at me, Grover?

**Grover Underwood**: What-huh? No ... no, never be mad at you. Never in my life.

**Percy Jackson**: Grover, your lack of response is scaring me. I'm really sorry about what I told you. Seriosuly! I don't want you to go to hell or anywhere in particular. I want you to stay with me forever until I pass away and for you to take care of my children - even thought that's not likely.

**Grover Underwood**: Yeah. Forever. Children. Not likely. Got that.

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Grover Underwood**: ...

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Grover Underwood**: ...

**Percy Jackson**: ...

**Grover Underwood**: ...

**Percy Jackson**: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, SAY SOMETHING. THIS TENTION IS CRUSHING ME AND I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS AND YOU KNOW IT PRETTY WELL.

**Grover Underwood**: ... fine.

**Percy Jackson**: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>thinks it's time to unleash the mystery that started since they announced the pushed date of Camp Half-Blood. (sent from mobile.)

(**Annabeth Chase **likes this.)

**Annabeth Chase: **We should do it now.

**Percy Jackson**: Maybe later. Gotta do some stuff first.

**Annabeth Chase**: *glare.*

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> likes the pages "Let's watch a scary movie*some hours later*dude, walk with me to the bathroom", "Saying 'I'm almost there' when you actually haven't left the house.", "I stepped on a cornflake, and now I'm a cereal killer.", and "I Laugh Even Harder When I'm Trying To Explain Why I'm Laughing."

(**Hermes Olympus**, **Apollo Olympus**, **Poseidon Olympus**, and **15 **people like this.)

**Apollo Olympus**: HAHAHAHA, I'm gonna die again! Hahahaha! OMFG, LMFAO!

**Hermes Olympus**: HAHAHA, I ALMOST FELL FROM MY SHOES. Fucking shit! Oh my gods I'm going to shit myself!

**Poseidon Olympus**: Where do you find these things? Oh my gods I'm going to cause a hurricane in Florida for my uncontrollable laughter! LMFAOOO! OI#&%VNU RJHF

**Percy Jackson**: I dunno. I just see it in the posts of the pages I like.

**Rick Shyman**: YALL SOME ASSES!

**Percy Jackson**: ... when did I friend request you?

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Percy, get Annabeth quick! I heard some news from the Big House. Something about Zeus and Poseidon ...

**Percy Jackson**: My father ...

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: ANNABETH, I NEED YOUR BUTT OVER HERE IN MY CABIN! PRONTO.

**Annabeth Chase**: No need for caps lock. Sheesh.

**Percy Jackson**: Annabeth I'm being serious right now. GET OVER HERE. I'M LITTERALY HAVING A NERVOUSNESS ATTACK - if that even exists.

**Annabeth Chase**: You are aware that I have a PORTABLE mobile phone right? So I'm commeting *while* walking to your cabin.

**Percy Jackson**: Walking is not acceptible. At least run over here!

**Annabeth Chase**: I'm GOING.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> changed her location from "The Athena cabin." to "The Poseidon cabin."

**Percy Jackson**: You've got to be fucking kidding me. Have you been doing that for the past weeks while we were trying to keep it a secret?

**Annabeth Chase**: Actually, it's just the past years.

**Percy Jackson**: How could you be so FUCKING stupid, changing the FUCKING location to where we were FUCKING going, when we were trying to run away from the FUCKING monsters, who were trying SHITLESS to FUCKING kill us so that the BITCHES can run around our SHITTY FUCKING graves?

**Blackjack**: SHUTTHEFUCKUPBITCH-ASSMOTHERFUCKAR. I HATE YOUR SCRAWNY UGLY FACE, YOUR LITTLE SLUTTY VOICE, AND YET IT IS NOT ENOUGHT FOR ME TO BE ENRAGED WITH YOUR LITTLE WHINNING? YOUR AND UGLY-ASS BITCH WHORE. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!

**Percy Jackson**: Oh my gods, your got to be FUCKING kidding me. I litteraly have NO TIME to argue with your POINTLESS WHINNING of streams of insults.

**Blackjack**: Then why did you answer me?

**Percy Jackson**: DSKFJADGHPAJ

**Blackjack**: That's what I tought.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean <strong>wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Annabeth. Thank the gods! You have no idea how annoying Percy's been for the past five minutes since the converstion with Blackjack and you. He's seriously throwing a fit. In the BATHROOM. You can litteraly see what he's doing since he broke the door and is messing with the plumbing and I'm soaked in all the parts of my body.

**Jason Grace**: Ugh, he's IMPOSSIBLE to calm down. I feel prickly. I hate it!

**Piper McLean**: Just hold it a little bit more, love.

**Annabeth Chase**: Er ... it looks really serious. Okay, I'll go see what's wrong, jason.

**Percy Jackson**: I CAN READ PERFECTLY, ANNABETH. I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED AT EVERYONE RIGHT NOW - ESPECIALLY JASON BECAUSE HE'S PREVENTING ME FROM TRYING TO DROWN THE WHOLE CABIN BY HOLDING ME TO THE GROUND AND SHOCKING ME. MY WORLD IS CRASHING DOWN AROUND ME, EVEN THE MIRROR ON THE FLOOR AGREES. SEE? IT'S LOOKING AT ME ANGRILY AND FRUSTRATION AND NODDING - DID I MENTION HE LOOKS LIKE ME? - IN AGREEMENT. FUCK ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD WHO HATES ME!

**Jason Grace**: I think he's on crack. He's MENTALY CRAZY.

**Piper McLean**: I think the news of Poseidon is affecting him a lot.

**Annabeth Chase**: You think?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> wrote on **PiperMcLean**'s wall: Okay, so what's the catch?

**Piper McLean**: It'll take a moment to say it since Percy's throwing a fit and screaming at every object that won't answer him back. And physicaly beating Jason...

**Annabeth Chase**: I understand.

**Piper McLean**: So, when I went to the big house to figure out what the shouting was, I saw Chiron pacing on the floor. He was arguing with someone - but I couldn't see who it was. Have you heard of those stories that mortals make? The ones where the world is going to end? Well, the Mayas and Aztecs left another message that mortals couldn't figure out - but definetivley the goddess Athena. They said something like that but didn't inform the whole story around it. I couldn't really hear what it said, but I've got a few lines of the prophecy. Okay, here goes. *The son of Poseidon will travel to the Athena's dominian, where he shall seek an Olympian.* another one was this. *The son of Zeus will need to travel on land, where Mother Earth stands.* that's all I've got. It even scares me. A lot.

**Annabeth Chase**: ...

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, I seriously need to work on this Prophecy thing - my rhyming is horrible. But I do hope you like it. Please feel free to mention any corrections! Whoa, I just rhymed there.

Loving the people who read this in an publisher way,

- Alex

_ps: I just finished reading The Son of Neptune two days ago! Who has read it?_


	8. It Fucking Sucks Balls

A/N:

I seriously need to get each of you guys a cookie.

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

**Percy Jackson** wo knew ™Madagascar: Escape to Africa can take your mind off of the dilemas your father has? This is fucking shit, did I have to mention this in my status? I don't feel like coming out anymore. (sent from mobile.)

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, can you please come outside of your cabin and eat something? You haven't had a meal two days.

**Percy Jackson**: Oh my gods Annabeth. This is, like, the first time you've asked to come outside in the wilderness, and you have no idea how your starting to annoy the fuck out of me. My head is about to explode with anger - I can't pass this picture thing since Alex the lion is being a total douchey motherfucker - and if you ask me again, I'll kill myself in the most painfull way that even Blackjack can't fullfill. And that's saying something!

**Annabeth Chase**: A simple 'no' would've sufficed.

**Percy Jackson**: Don't you use those Athenaish words on me, Annabeth Chase.

**Blackjack**: Who the fuck gives you more pain than I do?

**Percy Jackson**: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, BITCH. I DON'T KNOW WHY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU ON FACEBOOK AND IN REAL LIFE. YOU TREAT ME SO BAD THAT I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN THE EMOTIONAL PAIN I HAVE WHEN YOU TEASE ME. I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU AND MAKE YOU THINK RATIONALY ABOUT ALL THIS SHIT, BUT NOOO. SO DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO TALK TO ME IN MY STATUS OR I'LL FUCKING BLOCK YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

**Blackjack**:Sorry but I can't do that. Oh wait, I don't feel sorry for you. So go fuck yourself in shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron <strong>wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Before we start this wonderful conversation that will involve gasps of outrage and disbelief about the prophecy, who the FUCK changed the label of this group? If fucking sucks balls.

**Samantha Agurichi** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Ummm, possibly ... a person-who-really-hates-the-name-so-thought-about-putting-a-special-effect-on-it-so-it-won't-be-a-shitty-name-like-it-was-for-the-past-Insert-Number-here? That could be a reasonable explanation. You should agree with me. I'm the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

**Chiron** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Um, no. Because maybe it was YOU who changed the name of the group. Because you think your a little girl who can do whatever she wants. Guess what? You can't and it's not fucking true. So your going to have a punishment; you are going to wash the dishes for the rest of the month.

**Samantha Agurichi** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: What in the fucking fuck did I do? All I did was suggest what could've been true, and it's not me.

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Just stop trying to talk rationaly to him, Sam. There's nothing you can do for that of centaur since he's been drinking a bit more than he should. And not to mention that he's so fucking old that he makes Albus Dumbledore look like a teen.

**Blackjack** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Fuck you for mentioning Harry Potter when this is clearly not about him. You have no right to mention him in this private group of us. You are going to blow our cover!

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Oh my gods, will you just leave me alone for two fucking minutes? I just came outside of my cabin, partly recovered with this dilema I have. I was ready to start a nice peaceful day on the lake with Annabeth, and you come and do something to ruin it. So fuck you. I am in no mood to yell at you through the internet. Fuck you a billion times.

**Blackjack** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Fine. But mark my words on that unfunctional brain of yours, I will make you suffer for the rest of your life, you hear me? I will hear your cry for mercy when I have you under my hooves, and laughing at your stupid ugly and shitty face.

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (are you a demi?)'s wall: Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>wrote on **Grover Underwood**'s wall: Grover, I'm talking seriously here man. I haven't talked to you in forever, and I'm starting to worry that you are really mad at me. Please tell me if you are or if your not. I just need you to answer so I won't throw a fit for the next months or so.

**Grover Underwood**: Fine. I'll tell. YES I AM MAD AT YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TWO BEST FRIENDS. I ACTUALLY HOPED YOU UNDERSTOOD MY DECISION, BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME ALL THIS TIME THAT YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP WHEN IT COMES TO BATTELING. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT? I LISTENED TO WHAT YOU SAID, BUT DID YOU REMEMBER? NOOO. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU GLAD THAT I ANSWERED YOU? NOW LEAVE ME THE *FUCK* ALONE.

**Percy Jackson**: I ... I don't know what to say to you. I'm ... I'm seriously sorry Grover, I didn't mean to do that to you. Please forgive me.

**Grover Underwood**: I said to LEAVE ME ALONE.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>added "grieving for their best friends" to his interests.

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, please let me inside. Maybe talking will help you with this.

**Percy Jackson**: Why would it help. I just got into a big fight. With my best friend. Do you know how that feels. Maybe yes. Maybe no. Leave me alone.

**Annabeth Chase**: You don't have any exclamation point or question marks to prove your points Percy. I don't like it, one bit.

**Percy Jackson**: What do you expect. I'm a grieving friend.

**Annabeth Chase**: Grover didn't die, Percy. He's still alive and I'm sure that he's sorry for what he said to you.

**Percy Jackson**: How do you know. Your not Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico DiAngelo <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Do you mind if I come inside.

**Percy Jackson**: Do whatever you please. Leave me alone.

**Nico DiAngelo**: You don't mean that Percy. You want someone with you, and I know that's Annabeth. Please give her a chance.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay.

**Nico DiAngelo**: Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Percy? Hey there, do you mind if I sit with you?

**Percy Jackson**: Idk.

**Annabeth Chase**: ... so, how are you?

**Percy Jackson**: Fine.

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, I know your not - oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Annabeth Chase **a hug.

(**Annabeth Chase** likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: This is all I need.

**Annabeth Chase**: I love you Percy.

**Percy Jackson**: Me too. I don't know how it would be like if you weren't here.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Hey, I know your barely recovering and I wanted to know if you were ready to ... attend the meeting about the Prophecy.

**Percy Jackson**: I ... let's do this.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, I know this is a very super short chapter. But it's better than nothing, right?

- Alex


	9. Of Course We're Serious About This Shit

A/N:

Even though some of you have not reviewed, here's something for you guys :)\

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**Percy Jackson** wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Um, do you have any tissues on you pockets that I can use? For the um, thing that, um, might um, involve water?

**Annabeth Chase**: You mean crying?

**Percy Jackson**: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - yes.

**Annabeth Chase**: No. But I have ... a used tissue. It has mucus, thought. Ha ha, wonder why ...

**Percy Jackson**: That would be perfect.

**Annabeth Chase**: But it's used.

**Percy Jackson**: I *said* that would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Why are you going to cry?

**Percy Jackson**: Ask my genes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron<strong> wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Okay, before we continue this; who in the world of all that's mythical changed the fucking name AGAIN? (Maybe the Ares kids?) I mean, it's better than the other past one but this one is WAY too long to be a short label. You know the rule #9,687: Under any circumstances, you shall not name a group, or community with more than four words. You know we should point that on the rule book so I won't forget it... ANYWAYS, we'll just leave it like that and I'll change it later - more work for me, shit. Now let's go to the real reason we're here. The Prophecy. Now you can 'ohh' and 'ahhh', but quietly.

**Jason Grace **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: So, what's this Prophecy about actually? Oh, ohhhhh ahhhhhh.

**Chiron **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: In the time of the Aztecs, a guy whose name is Moktesuma - or some shit like that, ruled an empire which was LABELED as Tenotchtitlan (SEE, IT'S A SHORT AND SIMPLE NAME MOTHERFUCKERS). Then Cortez came around the Golf of Mexico and wanted to marry the finest women and wanted gold. After that, the woman contacted with her people, informing about their plans in attacking her city. Before they attacked, the Aztecs hid this golden box that held a very very valuable and old parchment. The Prophecy. Some years later, the mortals found it. But they couldn't decode it. Then Athena came, and she could of course. Being the badass goddess. Any questions?

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Who the fuck names they're city Tenichtlan or whatever it's called?

**Jason Grace** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: What parents would name they're child like that?

**Leo Valdez** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: They ruled an empire? Like romans?

**Piper McLean** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Why is it always Mexico that get's all the glory?

**Annabeth Chase** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: What's the Prophecy?

**Chiron **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: One question at a time! You practically wrote on the wall the same second I posted it. Are you guys *that* batshit crazy for information, or are you just messing with me?

**Jason Grace **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: No, I'm just messing with you. Of course we're serious about this shit. WHO IN THE WORLD OF ALL THAT'S MONSTERY WOULD NAME THEIR CHILD AN ASTROUCIOUS NAME? I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF THE SECOND I REALIZED THAT MY PARENTS NAMED ME LIKE THAT.

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Tenotchitlan? (I copied and paste the word.) Seriously? This 'name' is so fucking wierd and stupid. It's like saying 'tenochlan'. You can't even pronounce the shit. I would at least name it Aztectan or something. At least it's EASIER to remember.

**Piper McLean** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: And Mexico ALWAYS has things about the future. ALWAYS have riches. ALWAYS have cool legends and beliefs. ALWAYS has cool language that can be helpful in French and Portugueese. ALWAYS have

**Chiron **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Okay, okay, that's enough shit. I'm not going to give you your phone till Jason stops fuming in the corner so he can control you.

**Leo Valdez **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: So they had an empire? Like Romans and chineese people? That's cool!

**Annabeth Chase** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: The Prophecy, Chiron?

**Chiron **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Okay, so here it is: *The Son of Poseidon will seek and Olympian - wait, I have to do the point of the story.

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Srsly? I was peeing in my pants and then you stop? Wtf?

**Chiron** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Were you actually peeing in your pants?

**Percy Jackson** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: OMFG. NO.

**Chiron** wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Oh okay, because I didn't want to clean that stuff. It's really disgusting, because we don't have a mop so we have to use a broom which is useless. So then we have to use the Camp's fresh water hose and have to risk contamination - oh shit.

**Jason Grace **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall:...

**Piper McLean **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall:...

**Leo Valdez **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall:...

**Annabeth Chase **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall:... Maybe he's joking?

**Jason Grace **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Um, guys, I think we better get out of here quick.

**Leo Valdez **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Why?

**Jason Grace **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Percy.

**Annabeth Chase **wrote on Camp Half-Blood (Imma kick you with mah powers, bitches. BEWARE.)'s wall: Percy? What about - OH MY GODS RUUUNNNNN!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Chiron** a wave of the lake.

**Chiron**: AHHHH, OH MY GODS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DROWN IN GUILT OF CONTAMINATING THE WHOLE CAMP TWICE A WEEK!

**Percy Jackson**: YOU FUCKING BITCH, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE'S PARENTS AND THE GODS AND GODDESSES ARE RELYING ON YOU TO TAKE CARE OF US? AND YOU RISK OUR HEALTH? WTF, CAN'T YOU BUY A FUCKING MOP AND SHIT TO CLEAN THE SHIT THAT'S ALL OVER THE PLACE? USE THE WATER AT THE STABLES - NO, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE PEGASUS ANYMORE. THEY ARE DEAD TO ME! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! OH AND YOU POLLUTE MY FATHER'S DOMANIAN. SO FUCK YOU A BILLION TIMES BITCH.

**Blackjack**: WE ARE ANIMALS THAT ENDURE CONSTANT PAIN IN OUR BACKS WHEN THEY RIDE US. YOU DON'T FEED US SUGAR CUBES, BUT TOTAL CRAP AND SHIT. AND NOW YOUR SAYING THAT WE DRINK CONTAMINATED WATER? YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE PRICK.

**Percy Jackson**: BASTARD!

**Blackjack**: COCK SUCKER!

**Percy Jackson**: COCK FACE!

**Blackjack**: NASTY BITCH-ASS HOOKER!

**Percy Jackson**: PEGASUS PUSSY LICKER!

**Blackjack**: ANNABETH-FUCKER!

**Percy Jackson**: SDGJHLDKJFGSHLADFJ FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!

**Chiron**: I'll just ... leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> sent **Chiron **a wave of boiling hot water.

**Percy Jackson**: And this was from the SEWERS bitch!

* * *

><p>AN:

So, I hope this recieved some laughs!

- Alex

_p.s: I just saw Breaking Dawn yesterday, and it was super duper awesome!_


	10. Pockasss?

A/N:

I have no excuse. I can't say I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep it real here. It's very cold. This is the _only_ computer in the family, so, it'll take time to update. But hey, I updated! :D

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**Percy Jackson** when I grow up, I wanna kill centaours. When I grow up, I'm gonna make them pay for the distruction they caused. When I grow up, Chiron will be the first to get killed from all of them! (sent from mobile.)

**Jason Grace**: Serious right now. Are you HIGH?

**Percy Jackson**: No. Did I mention that your picture is a bit weird? No, REALLY weirdo-strangey-bizzarey type. You have too much hair, and why did you dye it pink? It looked good in blonde, like Vanilla said.

**Jason Grace**: Why did you put a capital v on vanilla?

**Percy Jackson**: You offend Vanilla! He said he has the right to

**Jason Grace**: Let's take you somewhere where you can have medical attention.

**Percy Jackson**: Weooo?

**Jason Grace**: Er. Weo?

**Percy Jackson**: We weoo?

**Jason Grace**: The fuck?

**Nico DiAngelo**: He means where are we going.

**Jason Grace**: HOLY FUCKING SHIT DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME EVER AGAIN! YOU JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHADOWS MAN!

**Nico DiAngelo**: Uh, that's kind of the purpose to a Hades' kids - if he even has more. I hope he doesn't. If he does ... well, I can't do anything. Because he's a god and one of the Big Three and shit.

**Percy Jackson**: We weeeeeeeoooooooooo?

**Nico DiAngelo**: He's high.

**Jason Grace**: I think I said that a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> De nu de nu denu denuuuuuuu (sent from mobile.)

**Nico DiAngelo**: Does this stand for something? Is it a code that I'm not aware of?

**Percy Jackson**: We weeeooo?

**Jason Grace**: Fucking shit. We're going to this awesome place where you can play skateboard and there's jellybeans and shit.

**Percy Jackson**: WEELLYYY?

**Jason Grace**: SO HELP ME, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS INSTANT, I A GOING TO RIP OFF YOU ASSHOLE AND PLANT IT ON YOUR FACE SO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THE ENDLESS STREAM OF SHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. THEN, I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT IN YOUR ASS-MOUTH UNTIL YOU SIMULTANEOUSLY CHOKE AND ANALY RAPE YOURSELF. AND YES, WE ARE GOING TO SOME AWESOME PLACE WHERE YOU CAN EAT A LOT OF SHIT AND STUFF. NOW FOLLOW ME AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!

**Nico DiAngelo**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Nico DiAngelo <strong>wrote on **Grover Underwood**'s wall: Where the fuck have you been, bitch?

**Grover Underwood**: What's your problem? I'm a satyr and I need to attend my duties as one. Unless you want me to retire and live in the streets so you can laugh in my face.

**Nico DiAngelo**: What? No! Grover, you know I'm your friend and your mine. Why are you hard on us?

**Grover Underwood**: I don't like men.

**Nico DiAngelo**: You don't like ... dude! Stop with the sexual references, it's starting to get on everyone's nerves.

**Grover Underwood**: This is the first time I mentioned it.

**Nico DiAngelo**: I don't care! *sigh* So your in school sniffing kid's butts? Okay, we get it. You have no time for Percy.

**Jason Grace**: He's in a HUGE high.

**Grover Underwood**: WHAT.

**Jason Grace**: You read it.

**Grover Underwood**: Check his pockets.

**Jason Grace**: Check his pockets. I'll do that in a moment when I ask you why the fuck do we need to check the pockets?

**Grover Underwood**: JUST DO IT.

**Apollo Olympus**: Daaamn goat-boy. Slow your horses! Or ... your goats. Shit, um, just forget that I ever posted here.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace<strong> posted on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: So, what are you carrying there? In your pockets?

**Percy Jackson**: Pockassss?

**Jason Grace**: -_-

**Percy Jackson** Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa. HA. (sent from mobile)

**Jason Grace**: We need to get him medical treatment right away. Like seriously.

**Nico DiAngelo**: You've been saying that for the past one hour. I'm sure someone's coming to his aid.

**Percy Jackson**: Honato?

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron<strong> wrote on **Camp Half-Blood (let the grass grow around you!)**'s wall: You've got to be fucking kidding me. What don't you people understand about the name shit? Are you guys batshit crazy? Holy mother of all that's holy! You know what? I'll just say what I have to and make another group. Anyways, Percy's sick so I want you to stay the fuck away from him. Kthx ^_^

**Annabeth Chase** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood (let the grass grow around you!)'**s wall: Wait, he got sick and NOBODY TELLS ME A FUCKING WORD? I'M HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, YOU PIECES OF SHITS! UGHHHH!

**Connor Stoll** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood (let the grass grow around you!)**'s wall: Don't throw a fit Mrs. Seaweed Brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> I want blue jelly beans (sent from mobile)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> there's a she wolf in the closet! Open up and set her free AHUUUUUU! (sent from mobile)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong> **Jackson** added "singing" to his interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally J. Blofis <strong>wrote on **Chiron**'s wall: WHERE IS MY LITTLE BABY?

(**Paul Blofis** likes this)

**Chiron**: Er - you can't come to camp. No mortals are allowed in here, Sally. Mrs. Jackson. AH, I MEAN MS. BLOFIS. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL JUST ANSWER YOUR QUESTION. He's at his sick bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally J. Blofis <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: OH, MY LITTLE BABY-CHUMMYCHUMMY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BLUE PRINCE? MY PUDDLEDOOOOO!

**Paul Blofis**: Calm down, honey. He just came out of camp. He needs some time to breath - SALLY, HE CAN WALK BY HIMSELF THERE IS NO NEED TO CARRY HIM.

**Chiron** wrote on **Sally J. Blofis **wall: So, there's this little tiny teensy weensy smaller than microscopic problem. He's a bit out of his head but we can cure that with some ambrosia. I think. Because we haven't tested it. And it hasn't happened. At all. Well, not that I'm aware of.

**Sally J. Blofis**: BUT YOU WILL DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM RIGHT? I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE, IT'S GETTING CLOSER NOW.

**Chiron**: What ... um, is that even you, Sally?

**Sally J. Blofis**: Well you treat me just like, another stranger. Well it's nice to meet you sir! I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out! Ignorance is your new best friend, ignorance is your new BEST FRIEND.

**Chiron**: ...

**Paul Blofis**: Sorry, she's been listening too much music. It keeps her distracted about the problems that happens here, you know. She worries a lot about Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Oh my gods, are you - okay, I was going to ask this totally stupid question. But Percy, how are you doing?

**Percy Jackson**: I'm pretty fine, actually.

**Annabeth Chase**: Wait ... weren't you sick?

**Percy Jackson**: Me? Sick. Psh. Fuck no.

* * *

><p>AN:

First things first, I have made a poll. So, I want to make another story for you guys to read. There are two choices; Twilight, or Harry Potter. Your choice! :)

Anyways, I've decided to put Sally here, because she's a big part of Percy's life since she's the one who suffered months and months of endless pain and craving while he chilled ... in her stomach. I don't know about Paul. I'm sure he didn't feel any of that.

Christmas is coming, how do you feel about that? Me, it's fucking fantastic!

- Alex


	11. SHIT, MY FUCKING RIBS

A/N:

Updated ^_^

One review made me think; 'Oh well, I'm posting anyways.'

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**Annabeth Chase** wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Explain this to me; WHY DID YOU PRETEND TO BE SICK WHEN YOU WEREN'T? COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS FUCKINGLY WORRIED SICK? YOU THINK I'M OKAY WITH YOU ACTING SICK WHILE I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA IF IT'S TRUE? NO. EXPLAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

**Percy Jackson**: Annabeth, honey. Please calm down because I will not consentrate in explaining everything to you when you're looking at me with that deadly facial feature.

**Annabeth Chase**: -_-

**Percy Jackson**: Anyways, I was packing for something me and Jason were talking about and planning on telling you. But I got so absorbed on this song I made when I got mad with Chrion ... Shit, I think I'm mad at him again. Er, moving on. Since I actually though I was losing my mind when Jason said if I was high, I played along with it. I was going to say I was kidding at the end when he thought about calling the medics. But then Nico got in the conversation. I guess I thought something like 'Oh my gods there's Nico. He's going to tell Annabeth that I've been packing and she's going to get so mad and stab my eye with her dagger and punch my lighs out till I die and never live again'. So I got all scared and when I get scared I say and do random things. Hey, is there going to be ice cream for breakfast? I hope there is. I love ice cream, how about you? We should practise sword fighting because I want you to be able to protect yourself. Not that I'm saying you aren't. I like stawberries. How's Grover? Why did Jasob ask if I had something in my pockets? Oh well.

**Annabeth Chase**: I'm quite smug that I have that kind of influence in you. But for now I'll take you to the Big House because, jeez, you are pale as a sheet.

**Poseidon Olympus**: The fuck? Get him some tan!

(**Aphrodite Olympus** likes this)

**Percy Jackson**: I still hate you, bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace <strong>shared **a link**. - **Annabeth Chase**, **Percy Jackson**, **Grover Undewrood** (sent from mobile)

_Remember this shit? Lmfao!_

**Percy Jackson **It's official; Kronos is going to destroy Olympus. (sent from mobile)

**Chiron**: Don't you think that's fucked up?

**Grover Underwood**: Very messed? Super fucked up you mean. He practically commited us to death!

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, with you on our side, everything's alright. So don't worry.

**Nico DiAngelo**: Yeah, Annabeth's right! Thought you might die horribly by slashing riptide to a Minotaur without looking back. Causing for a pair of Kindly Ones to grab you and bite you and scratch you to death. would be grateful, not to mention.

**Percy Jackson**: . . . not helping at any circumstances.

**Nico DiAngelo**: Anywho, you have the Achilles curse in you're akskdj so no one will know. But, the Kindly Ones likes to scrach people all over the place so they will catch that spot. If you want I can sneakily go to the Underworld and get your soul back.

**Annabeth Chase**: Wait. Aren't you going to the battle with us?

(**Percy Jackson**, **Grover Underwood**, and **Chiron**likes this)

**Nico DiAngelo**: Don't know, actually. Dad said he was going to let me, but he keeps changing his mind. One day he says yes, the other day he says he doesn't want to lose me. A bit motherly, don't you think?

**Percy Jackson**: Well, I would be grateful if my Dad would tell me that at least *once* in my life.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Have respect for your elders, Perseus. It's not like I have time in my hands or you.

**Annabeth Chase**: Poseidon, with all respect you have to acknowledge that Percy needs your support at this time. Since the prophecy is now clearly directed to him now.

(**Grover Underwood**, and **Thalia Grace**likes this)

**Percy Jackson**: Ah, very helpful of you to mention that piece of *boosting* information, Annabeth. To let you know, I'm being SARCASTIC.

**Poseidon Olympus**: How much time can I go without having to disown you... *sigh* You are the son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Earth-shaker and Stormbringer. The dilema that you're in must be easy!

**Percy Jackson**: FYI I'm peeing my pants here, with only *half*  
>the Camp, waiting for KRONOS - he controls time so it'll be very hard to battle him btw - to arrive. Now, how must that be easy, I wonder? Oh yeah, because you're a motherfucking god! And I'm a *demi*god, if you have noticed. So of course it's easier for you. YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER TO DEFEAT SOMEONE AND I HAVE NONE.<p>

**Poseidon Olympus**: Lol.

**Percy Jackson**: Ugh! I hate it when I write a paragraph that takes minutes to write while you stutter through your letters they only reply with a stupid ass 'Lol' and shit.

**Grover Underwood**: Yeah. Reminds me of SOMEONE *COUGH*PERCY*COUGH*

**Poseidon Olympus**: At least I'm participating in the conversation.

**Percy Jackson**: Doesn't seem to me.

**Chiron**: People, this is no way to solve problems with out families and friends.

**Percy Jackson**: We are not trying to solve things if you have noticed. Right *Dad*

**Poseidon Olympus**: It's not a dream anymore.

**Percy Jackson**: Random.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Shut up or I'll make you into dust.

**Percy Jackson**: Your own son? I am *astonished*

**Poseidon Olympus**: Don't take that tone on me, Perseus Jackson. I am in no mood to take in your mockings.

**Percy Jackson**: Well this is no mock, *Dad*. I'm just saying what I have to say in order for you to pay attention with your THREATS. Because they might seem a bit too serious for anyone's liking.

**Annabeth Chase**: Percy, please stop fighting with your father. We need to save the city. Look, Half-Bull and Half-Man is coming! (My fingers are too shaky that I can't spell names right.)

**Percy Jackson**: Fuck the shit. Didn't I kill him when I was twelve?

**Minatour**: Aparently not, bitch.

**Percy Jackson**: Uh. Yeah. Where in the fucking fuck are the Ares kids? Did they really take it seriosly? Clarisse, no doubt. That bitch.

**Blackjack**: Don't worry, boss! I'll help you!

**Kronos**: Perseus Jackson, son of poseidon (hahahaha, I'm not respecting you name XD) saving the camp? never thought of it. smirk.

**Luke Castellan**: Someone help me! I'm being drown by the moster that is in me.

**Kronos**: Shut the fuck up bitch!

**Percy Jackson**: Look, the word bitch is starting to annoy me. And Luke, why did you accept the offer? You know there are other ways in trying to get attention from your biological father.

**KronosLuke**: It's not my fault that good-for-nothing bastard left me with my crazed mother.

**Hermes Olympus**: Son, I am sorry that I abandoned you.

**KronosLuke**: So you did abandone me, right?

**Hemres Olympus**: Luke, please listen to me. I did not abandon you. But if you don't change your mind, then you will end with your life being fed from. Bye forever.

**Percy Jackson**: Well that's ... comforting. I think.

**Athena Olympus**: This is a very surprising disovery. A son of Poseidon, actually *thinking* about something.

**Poseidon Olympus**: Meh.

**Percy Olympus**: Either you do something Dad, or you'll have me act just like Luke and work on distroying the whole mortal population. I won't bother in distroying Olympus, since you won't have any mortals to rule. And you won't be able to procreate since your powers are too powerful for mortals to handle. And then everyone will be in danger with monsters around. Yeah, take *that* Athena.

**Zeus Olympus**: What are you doing here?

**Zeus Olympus**: That's what I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Nico DiAngelo<strong> posted on **Thalia Grace**'s **link**: I was suck a jerk to Percy. Shit. What the fuck was wrong with me?

**Percy Jackson** posted on **Thalia Grace**'s **link**: My first ever fight with my Dad.

**Blackjack** posted on **Thalia Gace**'s **link**: I was friends with that fucktard?

**Annabeth Chase **posted on **Thalia Grace**'s **link**: I made you feel bad Percy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace <strong>disabled the comments on her **link**.

**Annabeth Chase**: -_-

**Percy Jackson**: -_-

**Nico DiAngelo**: Scary, you two posted that at the same time!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Chiron**'s wall: Chiron, I would like to inform you about something.

**Percy Jackson**: OW, THAT FUCKING HURTS, BITCH. SHIT, MY FUCKING RIBS.

**Chiron**: ?

**Percy Jackson**: Glare. I'm fine. I'm not sick. I was faking it.

**Jason Grace**: Told you. But *noo*. You said we needed to take him to Apollo for proper treatment. You're lucky I stopped you from getting your ass whipped by the gods for interrupting them and shit.

**Apollo Olympus**: By the way, I was very busy with this hot chick so you wouldn't have found me available anyways. Jason's right, you *are* lucky for this. Because Zeus was in a very bitchy mood at the moment. That's why I left.

**Chiron**: Ooo - kay. I will not act rashly next time them.

**Annabeth Chase**: Next time, there won't be no next time. RIGHT, Percy? ^_^

**Percy Jackson**: Gonna ... pass ... out.

**Jason Grace**: HOLY FUCKING SHIT MOTHERFUCKING GODS. PERCY ARE YOU OKAY?

**Percy Jackson**: Shit...

**Annabeth Chase**: Next time it'll be hit harder that everyone will hear the crack.

**Percy Jackson**: :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace <strong>wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: How're you holding, Perce?

**Percy Jackson**: Shit...

**Nico DiAngelo**: Do you want to go to the lake? Maybe it'll help dull the pain a bit.

**Percy Jackson**: You know, I'm feeling pretty much - OH FUCKING SHIT IT HURTSLIKE THE FUCKING HELL. OMFG THIS IS THE WORST PAIN IMAGINABLE. MY POOR BABIES. DX

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean<strong> wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: You know, you won't be able to have babies with Percy anymore.

**Annabeth Chase**: Who said I wanted seaweeds?

**Thalia Grace**: Look, I'm a server of Artemis, but I have to say that I *know* how much you want to have a baby with Percy ... EWWWW, REVOLTING DX Sorry, but I hate talking about you guys having physical relationships.

**Piper McLean**: We know you're blushing, Annabeth. Don't hide it. I mean, I know I'm blushing because of this subject - it's just that I feel I'm invading your privacy - but come on. You do.

**Annabeth Chase**: Fine. So you would stop bugging me! Gods, I can't believe I did that to him. I was just so mad and frustrated.

**Thalia Grace**: I understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> this is the moment when I need a man that passed through this pain... Fucking the SHIT. (sent from mobile)

* * *

><p><strong>Nico DiAngelo<strong> wrote on **Jason Grace**'s wall: This might help. Just throw him to the lake.

**Jason Grace**: Might help him?

**Nico DiAngelo**: Just do it already.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaso Grace<strong> sent **Percy Jackson **a push to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace<strong> wrote on **Nico DiAngelo**'s wall: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I THOUGHT WE WOULD PUSH HIM TOGETHER!

**Nico DiAngelo**: He's to heavy.

**Percy Jackson**: Fuck you guys. My hand now hurts.

**Nico DiAngelo**: Hehehe.

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope none of this disgusted you. It just popped in my mind, I wanted to put this on.

Please vote which story you want me to make (Harry Potter, or Twilight.). Unless you don't want me to publish one of Twilight. It's on the lead.

Anyways, this is my update!

- Alex


	12. thesonofposeidon'

A/N:

Sorry, just not in the mood right now.

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**Annabeth Chase** wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: Are ... you okay, Percy.

**Percy Jackson**: ... ungh.

**Annabeth Chase**: I am so sorry for hurting you I really am I was just so mad and fustrated that I didn't really think of what I was saying or doing. It's like something possesed me and I just punched you before I had any second thoughts. You must think really low on me now. Because I could't control my temper.

**Percy Jackson**: I'm okay. I understand. I forgive you.

**Annabeth Chase**: Really?

**Percy Jackson**: Really :)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: No.

**Annabeth Chase**: No, you don't want chocolate ice cream?

**Percy Jackson**: WHAT? Who said I didn't want chocolate ice cream? Yes, I do want ice cream. What I mean is that I am not okay.

**Annabeth Chase**: You're not okay about what?

**Percy Jackson**: I'm not okay with you kicking me in the ba

**Annabeth Chase**: SHHHHHH. There could be a *kid* reading this!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>sent **Annabeth Chase **a wave of the lake.

**Annabeth Chase **sent **Percy Jackson **a phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> wrote on **Annabeth Chase**'s wall: Are you fucking kidding me? I told you to NEVER take my phone away because I can get really mad. Especially if I was writting something very important! If you do it one more - HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!

**Athena Olympus**: I warned you, Perseus Jackson. If you endanger my daughter, I will send my domanians to attack you.

**Percy Jackson**: But water doesn't affect her at the very least!

**Athena Olympus**: Think again, Son of Poseidon. Do you think a mortal would survive if water was inhaled and traveled to the lungs? Do you think a mortal can resist not having oxigen inside them? No. Therefore, it is dangerous to Annabeth.

**Percy Jackson**: Okay, I have to admit that I am terribly sorry about this.

**Athena Olympus**: You don't look sorry. So I will have to give you punishment. Your Father isn't able to prevet me. For he, is in a political situation.

**Apollo Olympus**: Yeah. Him being tied on a chair is such a political situation.

**Hermes Olympus**: Er - I'm not sure if I can say this without busting out alive. But, Poseidon sends you this sentence that *might* inflict Athena to be on a killing rampage. He said, 'I love you'

**Apollo Olympus**: O.o

**Percy Jackson**: O.O!

**Athena Olympus**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Fuckson<strong> So, my name is temporarily changed due to certain circumstances. Like a Goddess of Wisdom hacking into my account and changing my name. (sent from mobile)

**Athena Olympus**: Really, Son of Poseidon. You should change your password to a ... less obvious one. I believe everyone acknowledges that you are 'thesonofposeidon'.

**Percy Fuckson**: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Fuckson<strong> I saw Blackjack bring a lighter to my cabin while I was 'supposely' sleeping. And, he kind of stole ripstide. (sent from mobile)

**Nico DiAngelo**: Hold up. What do you mean he *kind of* stole your sword?

(**Jason Grace**, **Piper McLean**, **Annabeth Chase**, and **three **other people like this)

**Percy Fuckson**: I'll message you guys. This is so embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood<strong> wrote on **Percy Fuckson**'s wall: SO YOU TELL ME THAT BLACKJACK COULDN'T PICK UP THE SWORD SO HE GOT IN ON HIS MOUTH AND YOU STARTLED HIM AND HE SWALLOWED IT?

**Percy Fuckson**: OMFG. GROVER STFU.

**Grover Underwood**: Payback's a bitch.

**Jason Grace**: That is fucked up.

**Blackjack**: ...

**Annabeth Chase**: Isn't it supposed to summon back to you?

**Percy Fuckson**: That's the problem. It's *inside* of Blackjack's stomach. It's probably in his digestive system by now!

**Annabeth Chase**: Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron <strong>wrote on **Percy Fuckson**'s wall: Er, this is very distracting. Your name.

**Percy Fuckson**: Yeah. Deal with it.

**Chiron**: Anyway, me and Dionysus were discussing the problem with the phrophecy. And, we thought that you can go and make a quest. The bad news is that you are going underwater, making it impossible for another person to go. But Jason is going on land. That is acceptible.

**Percy Fuckson**: You have to be fucking kidding me. So you're telling me, that I can't take no one because I'm going to the sea. But *Jason* can go because he will be in *land*? Is that what you're telling me? Because I have this tiny whisp of insanity that makes me hear things that aren't said.

**Blackjack**: I'd call it a vast wave of insanity if I were you.

**Percy Fuckson**: You know what, you can go and lick a pegasus' pussy and leave me the fuck alone, you piece of shit.

**Chiron**: O.o

**Jason Grace**: So what you're saying is that I can take people with me, right?

**Chiron**: That is correct.

**Percy Fuckson**: Wait. This Chiron is different. Where's the bad words and insults?

**Dionysus Olympus**: He was in drugs yada yada, I made him stop using them yada yada, he had a withdrawal yada yada. Oh, and he's the one who swallowed your sword.

**Percy Fuckson**: O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> wrote on **Percy Fuckson**'s wall: Hey.

**Percy Fuckson**: Hey.

**Annabeth Chase**: Everything that happened today must be tough for you.

**Percy Fuckson**: Tell me about it. I just found out that Chiron swallowed my sword. No one can acompany me to the sea. Athena changed my name to this - temporarily. I never got to eat my ice cream. So sad.

* * *

><p>AN:

One more week and the story will be decided. Meaning this end of the week.

- Alex


	13. Best Friends Forever

A/N:

There always comes the time where you can't go on.

- Alex

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

**Chiron **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: (Hahaha, I got another group xD) Okay, I've had difficulties with this group since mortals could somehow see them. But manajed to camoflouge it into 'Being a Teacher's Pet is AWESEOME'! Though the label violates the amount of words it's supposed to have...

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Who gives a shit about the rules? Now, tell me what your original purpose of being here was.

**Chiron **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Gods, I was just saying... But before Iose control of my temper and smash the salad that it is in my hand on your face, Dionysus can speak.

**Dionysus Olympus **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Ugh. Argh. Ugh. FFFFFF.

**Jason Grace **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Well? Go on and talk. We came here so one of you can feed us imformation.

**Dionysus Olympus** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: The only way I will be feeding you is through the *dirt* Mr I-Am-So-Awesome-That-I'll-Say-What-I-Want-Because-I'm-Cooler-Than-You-Guys-And-I-Like-Making-Dionysus-Feel-Bad-And-Cry-Every-Night ... you like that don't you? Making me feel miserable, YOU PIECE OF BLONDIE SHIT.

**Leo Valdez** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Er, sir. I have to say that I never thought of you having an emotional breakdown. But I do have to say this; even though Jason's my best friend and I would do anything for him, I feel the same. I cry myself to sleep *every night*, expecting for the world to notice who I really am. Saying that I'm going to have a new day ahead and will be better than the previous one I've had. But *no*. Because you, Jason Grace, you - the guy I'm pointing at who's trying to hide behind Chiron's horse legs which I consider very disgusting in my opinion - make us think lowly of us and bruise our EGO. You make us all want you to drown in a pit of MISERY. MISERY I TELL YA.

**Thalia Grace **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: That must be the *best* speech I've ever heard from a boy. I mean, he insulted his OWN kind. I find that very entertaining. May the war *begin* ladies and gents.

**Jason Grace **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Well let's all BOW to the great Leo shall we? Well you can go a shit yourself, *bitch*. I won't tolerate behaviour like this from ANYONE who dares to insult me! I'm only trying my best in saving the world, okay. And you are not helping by being *jealous* of something I can't control! If you want me to quit trying to save the world and die, then FINE. BUT BE CONSCIOUS THAT YOU HAVE A HIGH POSSIBILITY OF DYING TOO. SO DON'T EVEN COUNT ON ME WITH *ANYTHING* BECAUSE I WON'T BOTHER IN EVEN *LOOKING* AT YOU.

**Leo Valdez** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Fine!

**Nico di Angelo **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Guys, really? At this point you have to reveal your feelings Leo? And you lead him on Jason? We are on a *crucial crisis*! Red alert, red alert. Ring any bells?

**Piper McLean **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: The moment when you can't do anything to make them feel better.

**Percy Fuckson** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: I have to say, I think they fight even worse than me and Blackjack.

**Blackjack **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Doubt that, little shit.

**Percy Fuckson** wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: OMFG.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace <strong>deleted **Leo Valdez **from his Best Friends list.

**Jason Grace **added **Percy Fuckson **to his Best Friends list.

**Leo Valdez **deleted **Jasob Grace **from his Best Friends Forever list.

**Leo Valdez **added **Annabeth Chase** to his Best Friends Forever list.

three similar stories

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Fuckson <strong>wrote on **Jason Grace**'s wall: Thanks for adding me on your list, I guess?

**Jason Grace**: Appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase <strong>wrote on **Leo Valdez**'s wall: Look, thank you for adding me on your list. But don't you think you've gone a bit too far?

**Leo Valdez**: You will appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Fuckson<strong> You know, I have to say that Leo and Jason have the same reaction. (sent from mobile)

**Annabeth Chase**: What do you mean?

**Nico diAngelo**: Stalker status!

**Grover Underwood**: Really?

**Thalia Grace**: You've got to be kidding me, Nico.

**Chiron**: What Annabeth said.

**Piper McLean**: What Thalia said.

**Percy Fuckson**: Is everyone *that* interested by this that you had to voice others?

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Thalia Grace**, **Piper McLean**, and **3 **other people like this)

**Percy Fuckson**: Just checking. So I had this thought in mind that they both answered kind of exactly the same but not really.

**Nico DiAngelo**: ... You lost me at 'just checking'

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Thalia Grace**,** Piper McLean**, and **3 **other people like this)

**Percy Fuckson**: It's not a big deal, now that I think about it. They just told me and Annabeth 'appreciate it' when they added us to this list.

**Thalia Grace**: That's all? That is ALL? Are you KIDDING me?

**Percy Fuckson**: No.

**Thalia Grace**: Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> Hey, my name's changed. Joy to my world! (sent from mobile)

**Blackjack**: What a SHAME. I was looking forward into telling ALL my friends about your 'missfortune' of your change of name.

**Percy Jackson**: LEAVE ME THE FUCKING FUCK ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH.

**Backjack**: WA WA BO HO, LET'S ALL CRY FOR THE LITTLE SHIT RIGHT HERE. GUESS WHAT, I WON'T EVEN BOTHER IN FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS, 'MY LORD'. OH WAIT, I DON'T CONSIDER YOU LIKE ONE. SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER IN TRYING IN ORDERING ME TO DO THINGS, FUCKING DIPSHIT.

**Percy Jackson**: YOU KNOW, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU. BUT I'VE REALIZED THAT NO MATTER HOW POLITE I TRY TO ACT AROUND YOU, YOU DON'T SEEM TO GET OUT OF YOUR SHELL.

**Blackjack**: I'M *NEVER* IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU, BUT DO YOU SEE ME COMPLAINING? NO. I JUST INSULT YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.

**Percy Jackon**:I BELIEVE THIS COMMENT PROVES YOU WRONG; 'WA WA BO HO, LET'S ALL CRY FOR THE LITTLE SHIT RIGHT HERE.' HA.

**Blackjack**: I'll fucking get you, bitch...

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, so there's the time when you can't keep going, like I just said. But I think I'll be abandoning the story for quite a bit and return to this one again. I don't know, I love this a lot. But sometimes you want a different thing, you knw.

Just to inform you, I'll be working on another.

- Alex

_ps: I'll promise to return to this story as soon as I get ideas. An Author's Oath. Big thing right there. _


	14. Imaginary Friends and New Groups

**Author's Notes**: It's been a very long time (probably a year) since I've posted a chapter. Even though I still have no muse and ideas for this chap, I'm going to try my best and retrieve every ounce of creativity that I have :)

- Alex

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Percy Jackson **In all seriousness, I think that we have all survived difficult times. Our friendship still bonds in the most prettiest of ways. And I think Captain Gut hurts people because when he gets mad he throws them. In a place where you call it The Sea of Monsters. And because of that, I have to clap. Clapping signifies the act of a seal, or appreciation. I think Hades should clap, because it makes people happy. He needs to be happy. Anyways, thanks to those who have been friends with me. Or girlfriend friends. (sent from mobile)

**Annabeth Chase**: What on earth...? I'm feeling a bit unnerved about all the things Percy can say without it making sense. (Have you been watching Ice Age? If you *did* watch Ice Age again this would probably be the fifteenth time you've did.)

**Nico DiAngelo**: Well to explain his behavior, it's kind of comical considering that it's such an easy task to remove it. He forgot to seal the door from the bathroom again. There's these molds in the shower that like to make him delusional and make no sense when he's about to say something sensible. Haha just playing! I don't know what's wrong with him, honestly. And my dad's on last his nerve Percy! I should advice you that. (Really? I thought he wasn't interested in those movies. He kept on denying my request to watch it with me.)

**Percy Jackson**: It's alright Annabeth; I'm doing fine with saying things that don't make sense. It gives Neon a bit to think about. Well Nico, you're right and wrong in your *accusation* — yes, I'm calling it an accusation. I feel very hurt over that, I thought of you as a cousin and you just threw it away — in which means that I'm feeling semi-delusional. I don't know how to explain it right; like I write something in perfectly good letters, and then they change or scramble. Maybe I should just sleep more; this Achilles Heel thing is getting me pretty tired. (I'm surprised; because for a Daughter of Athena, you forgot that I watched it HALFWAY before I took it off. So it's actually the 14 and a half times since I've watched it. And shut up Nico.)

**Jason Grace**: OR maybe you should just lay off the mushrooms and go to rehab. I don't think we need a hero that goes around saying all kinds of weird stuff to new campers. It'll totally ruin the image of 'badass'. (I like Ice Age. Though it's totally unrealistic, Leo says.)

(**Leo Valdez **likes this)

**Annabeth Chase**: I won't even *ask* who's Neon. Is it that one imaginary friend that you claimed he gave you s'mores for two drachmas and a piece of your hair? Because I think you should stop being "friends" with him. And it's not okay Percy. Leo, since when have you two become acquaintances again? Last thing I remember you were fed up about Jason being the hero all the time — he's not always the hero, believe me. Unless you two have decided to put your differences aside? (I knew you were going to point that out because you didn't watch HALF of it. It only seemed that way. You actually watched one hour and 23 point 2 minutes of the movie. And I know Ice Age is really unrealistic. The part I don't like is how they portray the Sirens. They don't swim.)

**Leo Valdez**: Yes, I realized that I couldn't live without my best friend. And Piper too. (I thought they did swim.)

**Percy Jackson**: Wise Girl, I know my things okay. Neon is a perfectly good person to be friends with. Even though the prices for s'mores are a bit overrated when you can do them yourself, he's still a good friend. AND STOP BEING SO WISE, IT MAKES YOU TOO PRETTY. GODS DAMN.

**Annabeth Chase**: ...

**Chiron**: GO TO OUR CLUB NOW PEASANTS.

This conversation has been blocked from any responses by **Chiron**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron <strong>wrote on **Camp Half**-**Blood**'s wall: Well, I think everything's in order now. Ex- best friends are friends again. Hallelujah, thank the God's etc, etc. Now, we need to figure out how to save the world from the Mayas' prophecy. I got it all sorted out. *COUGH*RACHELWASDOINGDRUGSAGAIN*COUGH*

**Rachel Dare **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: -.-

**Dionysus Olympus **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: This goes back a few years for me, anyways. And I will have to say that this is all a lie.

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: ... what?

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Grover Underwood**, **Piper McLean **and **144 **people like this.)

**Chiron **wrote on **Camp Half**-**Blood**'s wall: Mr. D, I beg your pardon and apologies and everything there is I need to say to contradict you, but could you please explain to us in what you are trying to say? This is what you told us for many months! I truly believe that there's a prophecy that gives the worlds' fate to these heroes, like any other time to do all our dirty work. Because you know we are too lazy to do

**Dionysus Olympus **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: STFU CHIRON. Until you learn to shut that phone of yours and stop typing really bizarre posts and such lunacy I will give your phone back! Right now you have not earned the right to use this privilege that the Gods and I have given to you for communication. Do you *know* how difficult it is for Hephaestus to build something like this? And you use it without ... you know what, forget it. I'm just going to say that there is no such prophecy. Athena lied to us. Sorry Athena cabin, you'll need to spend the next three days on the beach to sleep as punishment. Don't worry your Mom won't be left out. And Ms. Chase, you will be kept watch. And Mr. Johnson too.

(**The Aphrodite Cabin**, **The Athena Cabin**, and **The Poseidon Cabin **likes this)

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: But ... why *me*?

**Annabeth Chase **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: But why would your cabin like this, hm?

**Leo Valdez **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Oooohh.

(**Piper McLean**, **Thalia Grace**, **Grover Underwood**, and **144 **people like this)

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: So you mean to tell all of us is that all that stressing I did for the day that might become my quest with Annabeth have been wasted? I nearly risked my life to fight those creatures to protect the border? I very much *nearly* lost my friendship to Grover? I almost got the whole camp against me? I lost all hope for Blackjack? JUST FOR A FAKE PROPHECY THAT ATHENA CLAIMED TO STUDY? *WHAT*

**Thalia Grace **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Blackjack was all your fault hands down, Jackson.

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: STFU THALIA. I am nearly ready to go drown myself in *soup*!

**Annabeth Chase **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: I'm still waiting.

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Didn't you say that you have to ignore something that is not true?!

**Piper McLean **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Not in *relationships*! And that's only for rumors!

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Well I fucked up again didn't I? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?

**Blackjack **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Because you are a fuck-up.

**Percy Jackson **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: I'm going to sleep.

**Blackjack **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'swall: Hello? I think I just said something to you?

**Dionysus Olympus **wrote on **Camp Half-Blood**'s wall: Go to sleep now campers. And here's your phone.

**Chiron **wrote on **Camp Half**-**Blood**'s wall: Thanks :D

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson <strong>started the group The Life of a Demigod.

**Jason Grace **joined the group.

**Annabeth Chase **joined the group.

**Thalia Grace **joined the group.

Six similar stories.

* * *

><p><em>The Life of a Demigod <em>— _Topics_

Being the Hero by **Percy Jackson**: Sometimes it's a pretty tiring thing to be doing all the time. Not that I don't like... (11 comments)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Hello, people. You like?


	15. That Black-Haired Person?

**Author's Note**: What can I say right now? Well, this is my last chapter to this story and I'm surprised to say that I'm very sad. Because I usually never finish stories and I find it saddening. There'll be more at the end of this chapter, so please read. :)

- Alex

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 15

_The Life of a Demigod - Topics - Being the Hero_

**Percy Jackson** Sometimes it's a pretty tiring thing to be doing all the time. Not that I don't like helping everyone out. But sometimes there are other people that have a life, not just them. Getting in trouble left and right and evil arising at the same time just isn't helping the stress levels of a teen.

(**Jason Grace**, **Grover Underwood**, **Piper Mclean**, and 5 other people like this)

**Jason Grace**: I actually have the same opinion, believe it or not. I'm just looking it at a different perspective.

**Grover Underwood**: I've heard that it helps to think about how terrified you'd be if you were a mortal. That makes you fight much more doesn't it?

**Piper McLean**: At least it's better when you can *do* something about it.

**Annabeth Chase**: I agree with Piper. Imagine having the knowledge that the world is at danger and you can't do anything about it.

**Percy Jackson**: But don't you just get ... *tired* of it? I'm not trying to be a pessemistic here, or rude. Or ungrateful.

**Leo Valdez**: They're right Percy. Just think about it in a good way, won't you?

**Thalia Grace**: Hey Percy, I just wanted to tell you that you forgot the condoms at your mom's house. She called me to tell you.

**Percy Jackson**: WTF WHY WOULD YOU PUT IT HERE? OMFG.

**Piper McLean**: What have *you* two been doing? ;)

(**Jason Grace**, **Leo Valdez**, and **2 **other people like this)

**Grover Underwood**: I don't think I should like that.

**Annabeth Chase**: I'm feeling very uncomfortable.

(**Percy Jackson **likes this)

* * *

><p><em>The Life of a Demigod - Topics - Being the Hero<em>

**Annabeth Chase**: There are many different conducts to lend a hand to someone. Whether it's emotional support, or by just helping them physicaly. (Not in a sexual innuendo) And going on adventures with someone who helps everyone all the time isn't exactly a way to be able to help yourself. I'm not trying to be rude, but it's the truth.

(**Grover Underwood**, **Piper McLean**, **Leo Valdez**, and 3 other people like this)

**Percy Jackson**: You're right Annabeth, trying to make a world a better place for someone and saving the civilization from angry and revengeful gods is not a prudent way into focusing on yourself. I'm so glad I have you to know between right and wrong, or else I might just be doing wrong by saving.

(**Jason Grace **likes this)

**Annabeth Chase**: You twisted my words Jackson, I didn't mean it that way! And you very well know that.

**Piper McLean**: Annabeth's right Percy. I mean, people need to slow down and think for a moment and not jump into help. Especially demigods, since there's more risk of being injured or even killed.

**Leo Valdez**: You know, I don't even know anymore.

(**Percy Jackson**, **Jason Grace**, **Annabeth Chase**, and 5 other people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> After all of this, I think it's safe to say that our friendship is unbreakable. (sent from mobile)

(**Grover Underwood**, **Thalia Grace**, **Piper McLean **and 6 people like this)

**Percy Jackson**: NEWSFLASH - ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, SMARTEST DEMIGOD I KNOW, IS *MY GIRLFRIEND*.

(**Annabeth Chase**, and **Piper McLean **likes this)

**Piper McLean**: I think my mother's tendencies are in me right now because I'm squealing so much!

**Nico diAngelo**: Honestly I think you guys are the best family I could ever have. You've supported me and even accepted my mistakes. Especially Percy, for understanding why I ran away - I think. So if you need anything feel free to ask me and I'll try my best to help! (Just no Shadow Traveling after my curfew)

**Thalia Grace**: Psh! Your curfew is at SEVEN)

**Nico diAngelo**: I'm not going to repeat myself.

**Annabeth Chase**: That's a nice offer Nico and we'll be sure no to take advantage of it, but huh?

**Percy Jackson**: He means he's not going to say with great power, comes a great need to take a nap. He told me that once.

**Jason Grace**: SOOOO, Nico, any *people* you'd like to tell us about?

(**Percy Jackson **likes this)

**Nico diAngelo**: What are you guys talking about?

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Thalia Grace**, and **Piper McLean **likes this)

**Grover Underwood**: OH.

**Leo Valdez**: Wait, it's that person that was in that place?

**Percy Jackson**: Yeah.

**Jason Grace**: You know Nico-loo ... that black haired person on the forest?

**Grover Underwood**: Nico?

**Annabeth Chase**: Why isn't he answering?

**Leo Valdez**: TO HIS PROFILE.

(**Annabeth Chase**, **Percy Jackson**, **Thalia Grace**, and 6 people like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> posted on **Nico diAngelo**'s wall: Hey, have you made any new friends lately?

**Piper McLean** posted on **Nico diAngelo**'s wall: I NEED TO KNOW PLEASE!

**Piper McLean **posted on **Nico diAngelo**'s wall: Sorry, that was Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase **posted on **Nico diAngelo**'s wall: No it wasn't me! And Nico, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

twenty-three similar stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez<strong> posted on **Nico diAngelo**'s wall: *picks up microphone and says in tears* This song ... is for my great friend ... he grew up in a horrible place ... and I hope the best for him ... JUST A SMALL TOWN BOY, LIVING IN A LOOONELY WORLD, HE TOOK A RIDE ON A TRAIN IDK HOW THIS GOES, OOON AND OON AND OON AND OOON SDJHAFKLSJDH KJSLSJLAKJSD

**Nico diAngelo**: Okay I'll tell you if you don't do that again!

**Percy Jackson**: You, Leo my man, are a GENIUS (Besides Annabeth of course, because she's the *real* genius here and I hope she knows that I wouldn't know how to flush a toilet without her. If you're wondering it's an inside joke that happened a long time ago and I hope she remembers. In which I know she will because she's very intelligent like that.)

**Jason Grace:** She's your girlfriend don't give her a lot of credit! And Percy, the toilet isn't so much of a secret since it happened to be put on Facebook.

**Piper McLean**: Shut it all of you I want Nico to tell us!skldfghlskjdnglkasdjf

**Nico diAngelo**: Well, she just works at a cafe and happens to talk to me. It's no big deal.

**Grover Underwood**: NO BIG DEAL DO YOU KNOW THAT MEANS THAT I WON'T HAVE TO PRINT T-SHIRTS SAYING "P PLUS A FOREVA"!

**Annabeth Chase**: What?

**Percy Jackson**: It's not important! (I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.)

**Piper McLean: **So do you happen to know her name?

**Jason Grace**: It's Alexandria.

**Piper McLean: **And how do you know that?

**Leo Valdez**: I WANT TO TELL HER JASON STFU.

**Leo Valdez****: **He talks to her on the phoooone.

**Thalia Grace**: Aww, he's growing up. :') T_T

**Nico diAngelo**: No I do not! You know that attracts monsters!

**Leo Valdez**: Not when *I* gave it to you Nico-loo. :)

**Annabeth Chase**: I want to meet her.

**Nico diAngelo**: Again, no you don't! She's not even that important. And besides she works at the cafe and needs to do her homework and all the stuff normal people do.

**Nico diAngelo**: Why isn't anyone answering?

**Grover Underwood**: Because they're planning ... hehehe. HEHEHEHEHE - just kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico diAngelo <strong>I won't be telling you guys anything anymore.

(**Grover Underwood**, **Annabeth Chase**,** Piper McLean**, and 6 people like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Notes**: As I said, this is the last chapter in this story. And want to thank you guys for reading this and people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. :) I wouldn't be here. You guys are the ones that edged me on to complete this not-so-perfect fanfic! Yes, there's no swearing in this place apart from the abbreviations, because it just didn't fit it since it was the last chapter and it deserves a clean ending!

I honestly don't know what else to say, just that I'll be changing this to **complete** and I'll feel damn proud of it! Again, thank you for everything.

And if you guys would like to read a one-shot about Nico and Alexandria feel free to tell me in your reviews! (If I get any that is.)

- Alex

ps I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.


	16. Goldfish!

**Author's Note**: I've got to say, thanks for all of you who keep reading and favoring this story! So as a thank you, I decided to do upload another one of my babies. Er - if you know what I mean. So here you go. You deserve this chap for being so supportive even when I wasn't here for a lil' bit. I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel really special and some make me laugh. In a good way. :)

- Alex

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> is feeling ecstatic. Annabeth taught me that word thnxxxxxx (sent from iPhone)

(**Grover Underwood**, **Annabeth Chase**, **Piper McLean** and **3** other like this)

**Thalia Grace**: What's got you so happy, boy.

**Percy Jackson**: Stop calling me boy, I saved Olympus like two times.

**Grover Underwood**: Why're you happy?

**Annabeth Chase**: Did your mom finally let you go to that skateboarding ring?

**Percy Jackson**: Guuyysss, I'm my own man. I can go wherever I want to, when I want to …. But yes, my mom let me go. Gtg these peeps want to challenge me with ollies.

**Jason Grace**: Let's spam this thread.

**Annabeth Chase**: I'm on it.

**Piper McLean**: Did I ever tell you that Percy draws weird fish?

**Grover Underwood**: He wants to throw eggs over a two story building because he saw it on a TV show.

**Thalia Grace**: What the heck? Isn't that against the law?

**Jason Grace**: Yeah, but for he's 'the man' so who cares?

**Chiron**: Children get back to you activities!

**Annabeth Chase**: We're spamming his thread.

**Chiron**: Oh, alright.

**View 147 comments**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> What the heck guys I lost the challenge because my phone kept vibrating! Now they call me Worm! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S 70 COMMENTS ABOUT ME EATING CHILI THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. – with **Annabeth Chase**, **Grover Underwood**, **Jason Grace**, and **3** others (sent from iPhone)

(**Piper McLean**, **Jason Grace**, **Leo Valdez**, and **4** other people like this)

**Grover Underwood**: Why do they call you the worm?

**Percy Jackson**: BECAUSE I KEPT MOVING LIKE ONE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT TICKLES?

**Annabeth Chase**: But, you were pretty funny when you ate the chili. Your face was red.

**Thalia Grace**: Yeah! You wouldn't stop eating the ice cream and Nico got angry and kicked your ass!

**Jason Grace**: He WHAT?

**Percy Jackson**: THEY CALL ME WORM IN MY TURF. AND NO HE DIDN'T.

**Grover Underwood**: Yes he did Percy, remember?

**Percy Jackson**: NO HE DIDN'T GROVER.

**Grover Underwood**: Yeah, he shoved the ice cream on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong> blocked **Grover Underwood**.

* * *

><p><strong>Grover Underwood<strong> I can't believe he blocked me! I was just telling the truth!

(**Percy Jackson** likes this)

**Grover Underwood**: How could you do this?!

**Percy Jackson**: Aww, look. I can't see your message.

**Grover Underwood**: I ate your goldfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong> wrote on **Percy Jackson**'s wall: You're being ridiculous, why are you fighting?

**Percy Jackson**: I think you know why.

**Thalia Grace**: Hey Perce, I'm sorry you lost your skating contest alright? And for mentioning the chili incident.

**Percy Jackson**: S'alright.

**Jason Grace**: Nico didn't kick your ass, didn't he?

**Nico diAngelo**: ha yes

**Percy Jackson**: Dude, where have you been?

**Nico diAngelo**: I was too busy skydiving.

**Percy Jackson**: That sounds really cool!

**Annabeth Chase**: He's being sarcastic.

**Thalia Grace**: How can you tell?

**Annabeth Chase**: He wrote with good grammar and punctuation.

**Chiron**: How many times do I have to tell you guys, get back to your activities!

**Annabeth Chase**: Yes sir.

(**Percy Jackson**, **Grover Underwood**, **Jason Grace**, and **4** other people like this)

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
